


Шансы (Chances Are)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphasia, Canon Divergence - The Great Game, Developing Relationship, Emotions, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, John Watson Whump, John Watson is a Good Doctor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Muteness, Mycroft Being Mycroft, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Revelations, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок проводит какое-то время в своих чертогах. Пока что все нормально. Но что здесь делает Джон? Почему все постоянно меняется и почему из гостиной квартиры 221Б только два выхода и ни один из них, похоже, никуда не ведет?Это дело, как ничто другое, для Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 14





	1. Потоп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chances Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280701) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в [профиле](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile))!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь [к моей группе в ВК](https://vk.com/johnlock_only). Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.

Сначала появился слепящий свет, а давящую стену как будто подняла и оттолкнула в сторону массивная невидимая рука. Мгновенно ощущается жар: удушливый, окатывающий и яростный, он скребет его плоть и ревет в ушах пронзительной, не ослабевающей болью. Он открывает рот, чтобы закричать, но обжигающий воздух крадет и звук, и кислород, не оставляя ничего, кроме привкуса пекла на языке и испарившейся влаги. Возникает странное ощущение невесомости и вращения, и что-то заставляет его ожидать повторного удара, отражение ударной волны.

Шерлок в замешательстве, когда этого не происходит. Он чувствует, что падает очень долго, но ощущает спокойную уверенность, что на дне будет место, где он сможет отдохнуть: темное, прохладное и неподвижное. Он жаждет этого, даже лишь затем, чтобы прекратились вопли в голове и ушла тошнотворная чувствительность кожи.

В ожидании приземления он ощущает, что его что-то затягивает, увеличивая агонию, открывая раны на покрытой волдырями поверхности тела. Он сопротивляется, сворачивается калачиком. Боль слишком велика, слишком тяжела, чтобы ее можно было оценить. Он пытается освободиться от настойчивого притяжения и, когда не удается, вместо этого освобождается от своего сознания, теряя его, уплывая с пониманием, что оставляет позади что-то важное.

Жизненно важное.

>>>>><<<<<

Вода уже проникает сквозь щели между дверью и косяком, с каждой секундой медленно поднимаясь. Шерлок спиной, сквозь дерево, чувствует ее смертельную тяжесть. Он знает, что это всего лишь вопрос нескольких секунд, пока давление воды не вырвет замок, сокрушит его собственную силу и, возможно, нарушит целостность всей стены за его спиной.

Потоп беспощаден. Он потерял счет тому, как долго пытался от него скрыться. Часы? Дни? Он совершенно измучен и мысль о том, чтобы вновь бежать, наполняет его горькой беспомощностью, достаточной, чтобы на мгновение вызвать слезы в уголках глаз. Он смахивает влагу, — сейчас на это нет времени — и подавляет острый как нож край паники, что нарастает, угрожая украсть любой шанс на рациональное мышление. Заставляя себя думать, он вновь сосредотачивается на доступных ему выходах, хотя его ум вял и отказывается работать. Он знает это место как свои пять пальцев, но не может собраться с мыслями, чтобы спланировать маршрут, что приведет его в безопасное место, изо всех сил стараясь подумать о том, что находится за следующей дверью.

Он может свернуть налево и направиться в коридор, но до следующей двери, которую он сможет забаррикадировать от надвигающегося потока воды, далеко бежать. Возможно, он мог бы открыть ту дверь, что прямо перед ним, в свою старую комнату в общежитии, где он хранит данные о школьных товарищах, их семьях и деловых связях, но он не может вспомнить, есть ли оттуда другие выходы. Сбитый с толку и ошеломленный, он не видит никаких вариантов за распашными дверями слева. Он делает глубокий вдох и бежит, не оглядываясь назад, когда тошнотворный трескучий звук предшествует безжалостному потоку воды под ногами.

Ворвавшись в свою любимую научно-исследовательскую лабораторию [Имперского колледжа](https://ibb.co/L8WBqcT) RCS11, он загораживает дверной проем картотечными шкафами, двумя скамейками и стульями, до которых только может дотянуться. Через несколько секунд вода снова начала просачиваться под дверью. Шерлок поворачивается; у него на выбор еще два выхода. Один ведет в кабинет его матери (математика), а другой — на лестницу дома его бабушки в Париже (генеалогия и геральдика), который приведет его к… он не в состоянии думать. Это будет приусадебный участок в Месгрейве (грибы) или первый этаж Британского музея (египтология, бальзамирование, скорость распада тканей, консерванты и характеристики обезвоживания в засушливом климате)?

Скамейки начинают скрипеть по институтскому линолеуму, поскольку сила потока продолжает свое неумолимое наступление. Он должен быстро сделать выбор. Вода уже захлестывает туфли и подталкивает в лодыжки, течет быстро и сильно, пытаясь свалить его с ног.

Он закрывает глаза, прижимает пальцы к вискам и пытается заставить свой разум подчиниться, но течение тянет и толкает, мешая сосредоточиться. Это колоссальное усилие, и оно не должно таким быть, но элементарная логика оживает и этого хватает, чтобы подтолкнуть его. Мамин кабинет невелик; он быстро заполнится, поэтому он поворачивается к дубовой двери с медной ручкой, отполированной руками многих поколений его семьи.

Сейчас он идет вброд. Вода почти доходит ему до бедер, замедляя и затрудняя продвижение. Его ноги цепляются за обломки — не за вещи из этой комнаты, а за вещи, намытые со всех комнат, покинутых им ранее. Каждый из этих объектов важен: это места, где он оставил накопленные с шестилетнего возраста знания и опыт, когда начал каталогизировать все, что возможно, но сейчас он не может дать названия ни одному из окружающих его предметов. Все они — просто мусор перед лицом приближающегося потока, лишены смысла. Они кружатся вокруг него, путаясь под ногами на каждом шаге, мешая ему.

Поток воды смывает стул, и он врезается сзади в ноги, колени подгибаются. Он падает, хватаясь за что попало, чтобы его не смыло. Рука находит что-то твердое, он вцепляется в это, но через несколько секунд — это просто еще один обломок, и его голова погружается под воду. Он пытается набрать воздух каждый раз, когда удается пробиться к поверхности, но его руки заняты отталкиванием самых опасных кусков, выныривающих из темного потока и сталкивающихся с ним со сверхъестественной точностью.

В итоге его сметает в стену, там собираются все потоки и вступив в сговор, удерживают его под водой. Как бы он не старался, он не может пробиться сквозь толщу воды, чтобы сделать вдох. Подавить панику становится все труднее, поскольку каждая его попытка терпит неудачу, и легкие начинает жечь от недостатка воздуха. Он машет руками, ища, на что бы взобраться, чтобы выбраться на поверхность, и рука натыкается на что-то, что заставляет расцвести в груди внезапную надежду, как щепки, ловящие пламя — знакомая рука, хватающая и тянущая его за руку.

_Джон._

Сердце Шерлока подскакивает, несмотря на их затруднительное положение. На какое-то безумное мгновение ему кажется, что он может рассмеяться над нелепостью ситуации, в которой они оказались, — это не первый случай, когда их охватывает неуместное хихиканье.

Вместе они обладают достаточной силой, чтобы вырваться из плена течения. Ухватившись одной рукой за дверь, ведущую на лестницу, Джон выдергивает Шерлока из цепкого потока и с почти нечеловеческой силой вталкивает их обоих через дверь, заставляя ее закрыться за ними.

Кашляя и отплевываясь, Шерлок тяжело прислоняется к перилам, пытаясь отдышаться, и улучает момент, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть своего друга. Его волосы прилипли к голове, и он дрожит от жестокого потопа. И все же, даже промокший до нитки, Джон Ватсон — сила, с которой приходится считаться. Выражение его лица, расправленные плечи — он также надежен, как и всегда; возможно, он не знает, как победить в этой схватке, но не признает поражения, пока ему не останется ничего другого. Даже тогда он, вероятно, посмотрит в глаза концу и осмелится сделать все возможное.

Он великолепен.

Если сегодня Шерлоку суждено умереть, он не может представить себе лучшего человека, с кем умереть рядом.

Лицо Джона сосредоточенно и серьезно, подбородок поднят, а глаза похожи на кусочки кремня.

— Вверх или вниз? — кричит он, перекрывая грохот воды, бьющейся о хлипкий дуб. Он напрягается, сопротивляясь силе двери, неумолимо выталкиваемой за пределы надежности, его ноги скребут в поисках сцепления.

У них есть всего несколько секунд для принятия решения.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох и смотрит вверх, вытягивая шею, и видит лишь еще одну лестницу, затем наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть вниз на витиеватую резьбу деревянных перил. Там что-то есть — мерцание света, теплое и манящее, по-видимому, говорящее о безопасности. Это противоречит здравому смыслу, в то время, как чертоги наполняются водой, но, несмотря на логику и простую науку, он не может избавиться от чувства, что это правильно.

— Вниз, — зовет он, и Джон кивает в знак согласия, не оставляя времени на обсуждение. Он делает глубокий вдох и отталкивается от двери, останавливаясь рядом с Шерлоком.

— Готов? — спрашивает он.

Они начинают спуск, Джон теперь впереди Шерлока.

Текущие от одного к другому ручейки превратились в поток воды — сложный и странно ровный водопад. Когда поток усиливается, Шерлок слышит, как Джон просит его поторопиться. Он должен сосредоточиться на каждом шаге, каждый раз проверяя положение ног, прежде чем доверить им свой вес. Поток пытается утащить его вниз, и он не раз поскальзывается, пропуская несколько ступенек и рефлекторно хватаясь за перила, чувствуя, как где-то в горле колотится сердце. Он почти у самого дна, всего лишь один поворот, чтобы сориентироваться, когда слышит, как дерево сдается натиску.

Грохот ломающейся двери усиливается лестничным колодцем. Водопад превращается в цунами. Шерлок не может уделить ему время или сосредоточиться на наблюдении. Осталось пять шагов, он чувствует за спиной поток, наполняющий его уши сердитым воем, пронзительным свистом и беспорядочным грохотом обломков, ударяющихся о стены. Шок, когда на него обрушивается вся сила воды, достаточен, чтобы задохнуться. Злые брызги хлещут его по лицу, попадают в глаза и заполняют рот, даже когда он чувствует, что его ноги теряют контакт с землей. Течение кружит его, играет с ним, толкает то туда, то сюда. Внезапная боль в груди и спине заставляет его вскрикнуть; он не видит, что с ним столкнулось, но едва он делает вдох, как это происходит вновь, что-то с силой прижимает его к стене. Он не в состоянии сделать еще один вдох, его ребра горят, а давление воды мешает ему расправить грудную клетку, чтобы втянуть немного критически необходимого воздуха. Всего несколько секунд до того, как он потеряет сознание; жужжание и вой становятся громче воды, и боковое зрение ускользает в серость.

С последним огромным усилием он отталкивается от стены и подтягивается к первой двери в коридоре, в который его смыло. Она открывается от прикосновения, и он оказывается внутри, дрожа и задыхаясь. Совершенно опустошенный, прижав ладони к двери, ожидая вибраций от потопа, он задается вопросом, может ли он сделать что-то еще или только что отложил неизбежное.

Ожидаемый грохот вытесненной воды не приходит; отчаяние от прибытия и это безмятежное убежище совершенно не совпадают. С нарастающим замешательством Шерлок осознает, что он даже не намок. Он хмурится в недоумении; все это не имеет никакого смысла. Он поворачивается на каблуках, позади него развевается пальто, и внимательно осматривается.

Обнаруживается источник мерцающего света, который он видел раньше; огонь в очаге, потрескивающий среди дрейфующих теней раннего вечера. Каким-то образом этот звук и шум машин за окном не заглушаются потопом. Шерлок недоверчиво смотрит на часы на стене, кресла, стоящие друг против друга на выцветшем коврике у камина, на череп, зубасто ухмыляющийся его изумлению. Это Бейкер-стрит — место, более прочно закрепившееся в его сознании, чем любое другое. Но ведь… вода и...

Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы убедить себя отойти от двери, хотя сейчас он не может точно сказать, почему. Осторожно продвигаясь вглубь комнаты, Шерлок ищет нить своих мыслей. Мучительно трудно вспомнить, почему он здесь и что он делал. Может быть, спит? Или под кайфом? Он не помнит, чтобы было так поздно. Был ли это проводимый им эксперимент? Что-то о свете; красные точки перед глазами и...

Боже, как он устал. Ощущение окутывает его, как свинцовое пальто, как будто даже приложенное усилие, чтобы стоять, слишком велико.

— Привет, — говорит Джон.

Шерлок не сразу заметил его, но, как ни странно, не удивлен, что тот здесь. В конце концов, Джон был с ним на... лестнице? Он задается вопросом о том, что это вообще значит, но мысли ускользают.

— Ты дома. — Джон смотрит на него поверх книги и одаривает искренней довольной улыбкой.

Шерлоку интересно, является ли это наблюдение ответом на вопрос или одним из невероятно очевидных комментариев, которые так любит отпускать Джон.

Заложив уголок книги в мягкой обложке, Джон бросает ее на пол и откидывается назад, положив руки на потертые подлокотники кресла.

— Чаю?

Он выглядит так, словно всегда был здесь и ждал лишь Шерлока.

— Твоя одежда сухая. Когда ты успел переодеться? — тихо спрашивает он, глядя на Джона, слегка нахмурившись от его неисчерпаемого запаса клетчатых рубашек. Озвученное воспоминание полностью исчезает из его сознания. Вновь. Покачав головой, Шерлок пытается удержать тающие впечатления, что дразнят его из темных уголков памяти. Это бесит, так же как растворяющиеся при малейшем намеке на тщательное изучение сны. Он поворачивается вокруг и крепко зажмуривается. Он гонится за логикой, которая заставляет его сомневаться в окружающей обстановке, но она от него ускользает.

Он пытается собрать разрозненные мысли и впечатления во что-то пригодное для использования, но как только воспоминание появляется на поверхности, оно тут же исчезает, и он остается ни с чем, лишь с дразнящей пустотой там, где оно было только что; пустое и бессмысленное эхо.

>>>>><<<<<

**— Боже! Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? Шерлок? Оставайся со мной!**

— Конечно, я тебя слышу, — отвечает Шерлок, вздрагивая, словно пробуждаясь от глубокого сна. Интересно, как чувствует себя Джон? О чем говорит этот человек? Остаться с ним? Куда еще он может пойти? — Зачем так шуметь? Я здесь.

Шерлок не помнит, как садился или переодевался в пижаму и халат, но Джон ставит кружку с чаем у его локтя и устраивается в кресле, напротив. Окидывая взглядом комнату, он видит, что в остальном ничего не изменилось. Он всего лишь… ушел в чертоги разума и потерял счет времени.

Джон просто смотрит на него, мягко улыбаясь, в легком недоумении сведя брови к переносице, он расслаблен. На нем старый удобный джемпер в полоску, который он надевает, когда у него выдался трудный день. Он выглядит мягким, теплым и более повседневным, чем он обычно носит. Шерлоку он нравится, потому что Джон никогда не надевает его, для выхода на улицу; он всегда пахнет домом.

— М-м-м?

На Шерлока накатывает еще одна волна усталости, холодная и настолько сильная, что он вздрагивает. Он никогда не засыпает в своем кресле; оно просто не создано для этого, но сон тянется к нему настойчивыми пальцами. Он поворачивается к огню, надеясь отвлечься от усталости, в поисках тепла, чтобы согреть ледяные руки, но глаза закрываются вновь. Его веки до смешного тяжелы, и каждое моргание длится дольше, чем предыдущее. Внутри его черепа нарастает давление, заставляя ощущать, что он слишком мал, чтобы вместить мысли и воспоминания. Слишком мал, чтобы вместить _его_.

**— Шерлок! Шерлок! Ты можешь открыть глаза? О Боже! Просто держись. Ты меня слышишь? Просто держись!**

Знакомый голос звучит взволнованно, но последнее, что видит Шерлок, прежде чем проигрывает битву за сон, — это Джон, сидящий в своем кресле, точно там, где он должен быть, наблюдающий за ним с любовью, спокойно потягивающий чай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Имперский колледж Лондона (англ. Imperial College London) — высшее учебное заведение в Южном Кенсингтоне, специализирующееся в науке, инженерии, медицине и бизнесе.
> 
> С 1907 по 2007 год Имперский колледж входил в состав Лондонского университета. Отделение колледжа в самостоятельное учреждение было приурочено к столетию его основания и произошло 8 июля 2007 года.
> 
> Имперский колледж входит в Золотой треугольник, представляющий собой группу самых элитных британских университетов также включающий в себя Оксфордский и Кембриджский университеты. Традиционно включается в списки самых престижных высших учебных заведений. 
> 
> Существование химического факультета в колледже охватывает три столетия, с девятнадцатого по двадцать первый. Предком как нынешнего факультета, так и самого Имперского колледжа был Королевский химический колледж (англ. Royal College of Chemistry — RCC). В начале XIX века стало очевидным, что практические аспекты экспериментальных наук преподаются недостаточно хорошо и что в Англии преподавание химии, в частности, отстало от преподавания химии в Германии. В Германии такое обучение было национальным приоритетом, и там зарождалась новая химическая промышленность. В начале 1840-х годов в Лондоне группа заинтересованных лиц создала институт для преподавания практической химии; средства были получены от политиков, промышленников и общественности, а в 1845 году был создан колледж, первоначально в качестве частного учреждения.
> 
> К 1900 году Королевский химический колледж был переименован в Королевский колледж науки (англ. Royal College of Science — RCS), а в 1906 году химический и физический факультеты переехали в новое здание, спроектированное сэром Астоном Уэббом, на Империал-Колледж-роуд — некоторые из них стали называться — RCS-1. В 1907 году был основан Имперский колледж путем объединения Королевского колледжа науки, Королевской горной школы и гильдий Центрального технического колледжа. К сожалению, в 1970 году большая часть химического корпуса была снесена, чтобы освободить место для нынешнего здания, но часть старого здания (RCS-1) по-прежнему используется.


	2. Убежище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он сходит с ума? Реальность явно ускользает сквозь пальцы, как песок сквозь часовой механизм.

**— Ты знаешь, где находишься?**

Очевидно, прошло какое-то время, сколько именно — загадка. Дрова в камине догорели до тлеющих угольков, занавески задернуты. Света от торшера недостаточно, чтобы как следует осветить гостиную, но он мягко освещает Джона, сидящего на кофейном столике рядом с растянувшимся на диване Шерлоком. Время от времени на него волнами накатывает головокружение, заставляя чувствовать, будто он раскачивается или вращается. Логически он понимает, что лежит, но лишь рука Джона на плече убеждает, что ему не надо опасаться падения.

— Бейкер-стрит, — бормочет Шерлок. Но ведь это неправильно, да? — Нет! В чертогах разума.

— В чертогах разума? — эхом отзывается Джон, повышая голос, что означает недоумение.

— Да! Почему ты здесь? — срывается Шерлок. Обычно все происходит не так. Шерлок не выбрал ни одного воспоминания и даже не задал ни одного вопроса. Почему Джон пришёл помимо его, Шерлока, воли и без определённой цели?

— Не спрашивай меня. Это твоя система хранения, не моя, — парирует Джон без особого энтузиазма. Его взгляд теплый и необычно прямой. Рука Джона задерживается на плече Шерлока, а затем спускается ниже и проводит по руке.

Шерлок хмурится и закрывает глаза. Джон действительно не должен быть здесь — и дело не в том, что ему не рады в чертогах, а в том, что он действует независимо. Этого не должно случиться. Метод локусов1 — это система, в которой он хранит информацию и воспоминания, и, хотя здесь сохранено смущающее много материала, связанного с добрым доктором, с Шерлоком никогда такого не случалось, чтобы другая личность в его чертогах действовала независимо от его собственных данных об этом человеке. Джон не должен быть здесь, потому что для того чтобы тут быть, он должен быть экстраполирован из сохраненных воспоминаний Шерлока о нем, а в этом контексте то, что он говорит и делает — все это ново. Это не те фразы, что слышал от него Шерлок, но они дают ему, по крайней мере, видимость независимого мышления. Это очень странно и должно нервировать; он _представляет_ , как Джон ответит на комментарий или отреагирует на ситуацию, и наполняет этого иллюзорного Джона этими просчитанными предсказаниями?

Разве он не должен _осознавать_ , что делает это?

Он открывает глаза, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на Джона, но видит уродливую вспышку яркого света… молнии? Это почти болезненно, и заставляет его плотно закрыть глаза, наблюдая за желтыми и зелеными пятнами, плывущими в темноте под закрытыми веками. Головная боль расцветает яркими цветами, пульсируя в такт его сердцебиению.

**— Шерлок?**

Голос Джона низкий и напряженный, только для него. И он не соответствует выражению его лица, спокойному и расслабленному поведению.

**— Если ты меня слышишь, тебе просто нужно продержаться еще несколько минут. Мы почти на месте. Держись, ладно? Можешь сжать мою руку?**

Джон говорит так, словно перекрикивает шум воды, — _да_ , конечно, это была _вода_ — высокие тона его голоса теряются в шипении и потоке всепожирающего потопа, оставляя только глубокий, устойчивый тембр его слов. Внезапный резкий запах химикатов проникает в нос, заглушая запах Джона, Бейкер-стрит и кожи дивана. Это железо и что-то вяжущее, терпкое. Это медь и хлор, и горение…

Паника подступает к краям его сознания, так что Шерлок соединяет кончики пальцев и подносит их в знакомом жесте к подбородку — попытка успокоиться, чтобы он мог ознакомиться с доказательствами на текущий момент. Он никогда не остается в чертогах, если не знает, что может это сделать, находясь в безопасности или ощущая необходимость избежать отвлечение внимания, дискомфорта или беспокойства. И что же на этот раз? Является ли этот аватар Джона хранителем или вестником грядущих трудностей?

Этот Джон в основном говорит вне контекста, но не все время. Он, похоже, отвечает на вопросы Шерлока, когда они озвучены, но его собственные независимые высказывания по-прежнему довольно случайны и заметно расходятся с его спокойным поведением и ситуацией. Шерлоку нужно больше данных.

— Джон, ты еще здесь?

Он не рискует снова открыть глаза. Головокружение уменьшается, но ему холодно, и в животе нарастает угрожающая тошнота, скользкая и ледяная.

Чья-то рука сжимает его плечо. Тепло от этого простого жеста разливается мягкой успокаивающей волной, и Шерлоку становится легче дышать.

— Я здесь. Где еще мне быть? Ты в порядке? —спокойный голос Джона прогоняет лед из вен Шерлока.

— Я не уверен, — признается он. Это огромное преуменьшение, но у Шерлока в настоящее время нет слов, чтобы охватить пустоту там, где должна быть рациональность.

— Может быть ты что-то подхватил? Я возьму свою сумку, — говорит Джон и уходит. Шерлок пытается удержать ощущение прикосновения Джона, чтобы избежать дрейфа, который он не может почувствовать, но знает, что он есть.

Так что… если это не воспоминания и Шерлок не экстраполирует их, то действительно ли это его чертоги разума? Возможно, у Джона есть верное решение — что, если его высшие функции нарушены каким-то низшим, одноклеточным убийцей и инфекция распространяется по его кровотоку, выдавая весь этот бред? Может быть, он выдумал всю эту ситуацию. Разве не должен он был регистрировать другие симптомы, разве у него не должно было возникнуть подозрение, что он нездоров, а не просто это сбивающее с толку погружение в кроличью нору, которое он сейчас испытывает?

Он слышит голос Джона, доносящийся из кухни. Друг известен тем, что любит бормотать себе под нос, в особенности, когда Шерлок наводил свои порядки, но в этот раз все по-другому. Джон говорит тихо, но так, будто это срочно, модуляция его голоса поднимается и опускается. Слышны и другие голоса, такие же отрывистые и напряженные. Должно быть, он заснул, потому что не слышал, чтобы кто-то входил. Достаточно тревожно уже то, что ему удалось сотворить Джона Ватсона и заселить его в ослабленные чертоги разума, но о других людях здесь действительно не может быть и речи, и их нужно изгнать.

— Джон! Кто еще здесь? — требует ответа Шерлок.

— Никого нет, — голос Джона вновь приближается. Слышны шаги лишь одного человека. — Лишь мы с тобой вдвоем, против всего мира, верно?

Шерлок чувствует себя оторванным таким образом, что усики неконтролируемого страха проскальзывают внутрь него еще глубже, но его вновь успокаивают руки Джона — спокойные и анализирующие; прохладная ладонь на лбу, кончики пальцев на пульсе и прощупывание лимфоузлов под подбородком.

— Я возьму немного крови на анализ и попрошу ускорить получение результатов в клинике. Лучше быть уверенным.

Жгут обвивает бицепс Шерлока и затягивается, Джон несколько раз похлопывает его по предплечью.

— Извини, сейчас всего лишь острый щипок, — рассказывает он, голос слышится в странном отдалении, как радиосигнал, теряющий частоту.

 **— ШКГ11** 2 **, не знаю останется ли сознание на этом уровне или он станет ещё ниже.**

Шерлок открывает рот, возразить, но вместо этого морщится, когда игла скользит в его плоть, тело неохотно отдает необходимый образец, но Джон явно выигрывает этот раунд, приказывая Шерлоку подержать кусочек ваты у прокола с багровой струйкой, как только она заполнит необходимые пробирки.

— Они всегда жалуются, что меня трудно проколоть, — бормочет Шерлок.

— Значит, они не знают, что делают, в отличие от меня, — заявляет Джон. Теперь его голос звучит более отчетливо.

Спокойный и квалифицированный.

Приглушенный звон в ухе Шерлока заставляет Джона озадаченно вздохнуть.

— Тебе не хватает запала.

Джон обычно не дает повода для такой ужасной шутки, и Шерлок осторожно открывает глаза. К счастью, молнии, кажется, ушли. Джон стоит перед ним на коленях.

Шерлок смотрит вниз, чтобы оценить кровотечение, но нет ни прокола, ни ваты, лишь бледное предплечье и рукав его второго любимого халата. Мир еще немного ускользает из его рук.

Джон похлопывает Шерлока по бедру и помогает ему подняться на ноги. Быстро улыбнувшись, он наклоняется и целует Шерлока в лоб. Этот жест кажется совершенно естественным, как будто они делают это каждый день.

— Я приготовлю чай, хорошо?

Шерлок еще не выпил ту чашку, и почему, черт возьми, Джон обсуждает чай, когда он только что сделал что-то совершенно изменившее игру? Когда Шерлок не отвечает, Джон уходит на кухню, и начинается успокаивающий звон кружек и ложек. Шерлок позволяет ему омывать себя, пытаясь распутать мысли о поцелуе. Что-то, казалось бы, нормальное и знакомое Джону, и что-то совершенно беспрецедентное для Шерлока.

Он сходит с ума? Реальность явно ускользает сквозь пальцы, как песок сквозь часовой механизм.

 **— Ему нужна КТ** 3 **, рана может подождать, она даже больше не кровоточит. Шерлок? Ты все еще со мной?**

Джон, кажется, снова разговаривает со своими друзьями на кухне; возможно, только Шерлок может заметить, с каким трудом Джон старается говорить твердо и четко. Он не может точно расслышать слова, только общий тон разговора. Раздраженный, он поднимается с дивана, осторожно встает, ожидая, пока отступит остаточное головокружение, и медленно пробирается на кухню, держась рукой за мебель или стены.

Опять слышны незнакомые голоса, далекие, идущие как будто через дверь:

**— Сделайте глубокий вдох и задержите дыхание, пока мы считаем до пяти. Мистер Холмс? Мистер Холмс, вы меня слушаете? Держи контрастное вещество и иди проверь его.**

**— Давление зашкаливает, появилась аритмия.**

Это снова голос Джона, сердитый — тот особый тон, который он использует, когда скрывает нервозность. Но зачем ему нервничать?

Шерлоку нужно попасть на кухню, но в голове опять давит, еще сильнее, чем раньше. Прислонившись плечом к стене, он умудряется завернуть за угол на кухню. Джон... тут только Джон… который смотрит, как Шерлок затаскивает себя внутрь. Он в одежде, что надевает на выходных, — футболка с длинными рукавами и джинсы — под ними видны аккуратные бледные босые ноги на кухонном линолеуме. Он откладывает свой тост с джемом.

— Доброе утро, Шерлок. Ты хорошо спал?

Шерлок недоуменно моргает.

— Кажется, тебе снились кошмары. Половину ночи меня кое-кто спихивал с кровати, а вторую половину мне было нестерпимо жарко, потому что ты опутал меня.

Он улыбается той улыбкой, которая всегда заканчивалась тем, что Джон откашливался и смотрел в сторону, проверяя, не видел ли их кто. Но не сегодня. Сегодня улыбка Джона сияющая, открытая и нежная. Окрестности не контролируются.

Солнце светит в маленькое окошко, и их кухня выглядит ужасно веселой из-за пятен на стекле.

Это не его жизнь. Джон не принадлежит _ему_ , не так.

И именно так Шерлок узнает, что произошло что-то ужасное, в корне плохое.

>>>>><<<<<

Когда двери плотно закрыты и шторы задернуты, Шерлоку становится легче дышать. Соединив ладони вместе и прижав пальцы к губам, он сидит так уже некоторое время, но усилия, приложенные, чтобы вывести закономерность из всех противоречивых данных в его голове, бесплодны; он провел больше времени, плавая на мелководье среди «если бы» и неожиданных поцелуев, пытаясь свести странные факты своего нынешнего затруднительного положения к какому-то смыслу. Он решил, что безопаснее будет просто сидеть, а не расхаживать по комнате. Пол кажется неровным, стены постоянно движутся, хотя все это выглядит обманчиво нормальным. Где-то снаружи назревает буря, но здесь, в коконе их дома, в этом убежище, находящемся в пределах его сознания, он в безопасности. _Они_ в безопасности. На данный момент.

 **— Ему нужно сделать краниотомию** 4 **прямо сейчас. Позвоните наверх и договоритесь…**

Наверх? Джон спит наверху, ведь так? Как Шерлок мог вытолкать его из постели, если...

**...нужна кровать в палате интенсивной терапии для травматической эпидуральной гематомы, которое мы берем на…**

Относя коробку с печеньем обратно на кухню, Джон и выглядит, и говорит до того спокойно, что это кажется подозрительным. Он выглядит невозмутимым или не подозревает, как скачет время; минуты превращаются в часы, а часы уходят в никуда, поскольку Шерлока постоянно выбрасывает из настоящего и бросает вперед во что-то другое, казалось бы, наугад. А еще Джон, похоже упустил факт присутствия бестелесных голосов, бормочущих на грани слуха, и странных запахов, появляющихся из ниоткуда и так же таинственно исчезающих. Мята. Мыло. Антисептик. Пот. Медный запах крови. Мало кому знакомый, сухой, едва уловимый запах измельченной кости. Шерлоку он знаком. Он считает необходимым знать такие вещи, для его работы они имеют _смысл_.

Он не помнит, как Джон задернул шторы, не помнит, как день сменился вечером, а весна — осенью, но здесь, в их тесноватой, знакомой гостиной, Шерлок чувствует себя защищенным, хотя и не понимает от чего. Ему кажется, что мир заканчивается за окнами их квартиры, но пока задернуты шторы, они могут притворяться, что все в порядке.

— Ты проверял свою электронную почту? — тихо спрашивает Джон, перекрывая тиканье часов и ленивое шипение горящих углей.

— Зачем?

— Тебе нужно дело, пока ты снова не начал расстреливать стены, — говорит Джон, и Шерлок слышит форму его губ и ухмылку в голосе.

Шерлок знает, даже не проверяя, что там нет сообщений, что телефон не ловит и газет сегодня не было. Он даже не собирается принять к сведению комментарий по поводу стены. Миссис Хадсон надоедливо говорила о повреждении обоев.

— Я в порядке, — бормочет он. — Обдумываю.

— Ну, я выскочу за молоком. Миссис Хадсон уже надоело, что мы у нее таскаем. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — рука Джона на мгновение опускается на его плечо и слегка разминает. Вместо обычного неуклюжего отступления он медлит, его пальцы ласково гладят кожу шеи Шерлока, а затем зарываются в волосы, намеренно оставляя их в беспорядке.

Приложив огромное усилие, Шерлок игнорирует Джона и пытается поймать последние обрывки мыслей, бесцельно кружащихся в голове. Что-то было в этой комнате, что-то о безопасности и убежище от....

Давление в голове возрастает настолько, что он снова не может его игнорировать, ощущая себя на грани потери сознания, чувствуя слабость и опустошенность.

Сейчас с улицы не доносится шум уличного движения. Все, что он слышит, — это далекие, но различимые голоса, и в голове покалывает, как от статического электричества. Он чувствует, как чьи-то руки касаются головы, но рядом никого нет.

Внезапно лоб обжигающе сдавливает. Шерлок хватается за него, но не находит ничего, кроме прядей собственных волос. Боль пронзает еще одним ударом, давит и скручивает, сковывает голову тяжелым бетонным кольцом.

 **— Пульс достиг максимума — 160, увеличьте уровень «Ультива»** 5 **. Мне не нравятся показания BIS-монитора** 6 **.**

 **— Тот доктор, что был с ним, сказал, что у него может быть устойчивость к лекарствам. «Рапифен»** 7 **, что ему вкололи в машине скорой помощи, «нихуя не поможет» — это прямая цитата.**

 _Джон_ — врач, известный своими непристойностями. Так они о нем говорят? Шерлок поворачивает голову, посмотреть, кто еще находится в квартире, но он все еще один, и голоса затихают. Возможно, Джон находится в другой комнате, хотя он сказал, что собирается… куда?

— Джон! Подожди! — кричит Шерлок, до мозга внезапно доходит недавняя информация. Джон не должен открывать дверь гостиной из-за того, что находится снаружи. Опасность, приведшая его сюда, возможно, даже заставила притащить с собой свою версию Джона, раз чертоги на осадном положении.

Шерлок разочарованно качает головой, но боль продолжает расти, затягиваясь невидимым кольцом вокруг черепа. Чувствуя тошноту, он вскакивает с кресла, дабы помешать Джону впустить к ним то, что находится снаружи.

Но Джона здесь нет. Как его не может быть здесь, если Шерлок все еще чувствует жар на плече, которого тот коснулся?

Давление вокруг черепа внезапно прекращается, вызывая ощущение, будто пропустил последнюю ступеньку лестницы в темноте. Им овладевает странное ощущение легкости, и это тревожное ощущение чего-то знакомого напоминает секунды сразу после опорожнения шприца в вену, этот блаженный миг отключения от остального мира, когда Вселенная поднимает его над этой неуместностью.

Наслаждаясь облегчением от боли, он осторожно приближается к двери гостиной. Кладет руку на пыльную древесину, но не чувствует никаких вибраций, только теплые и гладкие панели. Очень осторожно он прижимает ухо к двери и прислушивается. Любые звуки, доносящиеся снаружи, слишком приглушены и отдалены, чтобы их можно было разобрать.

Шерлок хватается за дверную ручку, но поток полузабытых ощущений, слишком быстрых для идентификации, накрывает его удушающим чувством страха, ледяным потом, выступающим на спине, и тошнотой, наполняющей рот привкусом желчи. Он отдергивает руку, рыча от отчаяния, и заставляет себя сделать несколько шагов к двери, ведущей из кухни на ту же лестничную площадку.

Он вновь замирает, прислушиваясь и выжидая. На этот раз тревожных сигналов нет. Его захлестывает всепоглощающая усталость, практически заставляет подогнуться колени, расслабляя слишком долго напряженные мышцы. Прежде чем он осознает, что делает, Шерлок поворачивает ручку, открывая дверь, и вместо темного, узкого коридора он смотрит в сад. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это _не просто_ сад - это, без сомнения, _его_ сад. Точнее, это потенциальный сад в Сассексе, существующий только в его самых сокровенных мыслях — наполовину выдуманная идея, лучший вариант будущего, созданный им однажды в минуту слабости, после того, как Джон ушел спать на диване Сары Сойер. Увидеть сад здесь, со всеми нюансами, выходящими за уровень детализации, представленными им в тот день — потрясающе. Это не место для того, что происходит сейчас; это идея, праздная мысль, пришедшая ему в голову и ставшая упражнением на воплощение маловероятных возможностей.

Жужжание пчел накладывается на пение птиц; колонии залетают и вылетают из ульев. Где-то вдалеке кричит чайка, что говорит о побережье, хоть его отсюда и не видно. Тут есть фруктовый сад, лужайки и коттедж из гальки и старого красного кирпича, стоящего среди цветочных клумб, засаженных пышными розами и лавандой. Несколько скамеек, на солнце и в тени, чтобы они могли отдохнуть в течение дня; каждая продуманно расположена, чтобы насладиться каким-то аспектом насаждений, или видом на окрестности, или погодой, и всегда достаточно места для двоих. Под почтенным кедром лениво виляет хвостом молодой сеттер, будя дремлющего рядом терьера. Всегда вдвоем. Одиночество, может, и защищает Шерлока, но одиночество — это не то, чего он хочет, и в этом он признается себе только в минуты слабости.

Шерлок знает, что трава будет прохладной и освежающе влажной под его босыми ногами. Он знает, что аромат роз будет доноситься до места, где он стоит сейчас, особенно по вечерам, и, если он дойдет до конца сада, внизу, между холмами, где протекает река, он сможет увидеть море. Он знает, что его книга лежит рядом с креслом в гостиной, что их пальто висят на крючках в прихожей над шеренгой веллингтонов и туфель, а поводки для собак лежат в ящике комода у входной двери. Он знает, что в этом доме, представляющем собой смесь правды и надежд, существующем лишь в самых сладких, самых смелых фантазиях, он по-настоящему счастлив. Он также знает, что это не пчелы, не кирпичи и не яблони превращают это место в дом, а присутствие того, кого он думал, что потерял в тот день, когда придумал этот райский уголок.

Он не хочет уходить. Но ощущает тяжесть и безразличие. Это тянет его вниз, и, в отличие от сна, он не может заставить все это отступить даже на мгновение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Метод локусов (от лат. loci мн. число от locus — местоположение; другие названия — метод мест, дворец памяти, чертоги разума, пространственная мнемоника) — мнемонический (то есть помогающий развитию памяти) метод, изложенный еще в древнеримских трактатах, посвященных риторике. Основан на мысленно-пространственных ассоциациях, целью которых является создание, упорядочивание и дальнейшее использование всего содержимого человеческой памяти. Использование подобного метода упорядочивания и хранения информации можно наблюдать во многих трудах по психологии и нейрологии, при том, что он использовался также в первой половине XIX века в работах на тему риторики, логики и философии.
> 
> Метод локусов часто называют «умственной прогулкой». В сущности метод заключается в развитии памяти посредством визуализации: создании в своем воображении пространства, в котором можно хранить огромное количество информации. Иными словами, человек запоминает, например, план какого-либо здания или местоположение магазинов на определенной улице, или других географических объектов, состоящих из определенного числа различных локаций. Когда человеку, использующему описанный метод, требуется запомнить какие-либо факты, он, как бы, отправляется на «прогулку» по упомянутым выше локациям и ассоциирует какой-либо факт (например число, которое требуется запомнить) с одним из объектов своего «Дворца Памяти», путем формирования своего рода изображения, логически объединяющего требуемый для запоминания факт и отличительную особенность расположения (например, комнату во Дворце или предмет, находящийся в этой комнате).
> 
> Этот метод часто используют на соревнованиях мнемоников, когда конкурсанты должны запомнить по 500 разных цифр за 15 минут или последовательность 100 предметов, на запоминание которых дается всего по несколько секунд. С 1991 года проводятся чемпионаты мира по запоминанию. На первом, прошедшем в Лондоне, победил британец Доминик О’Брайен (англ. Dominic O'Brien). В настоящее время соревнования проводятся в 30 странах мира по следующим дисциплинам: абстрактные изображения, слова, имена и лица, карты на скорость, последовательность карт за час, числа на скорость, числа за час, двоичные числа на скорость, исторические даты, числа на слух. Зачастую процессы, играющие ключевую роль в работе памяти, наталкиваются на проблемы психологического и физиологического характера.  
> Еще про чертоги можно почитать тут: https://pellai.com/organizaciya-proizvodstva/upravlenie-personalom/metod-lokusov-ili-dvorec-pamyati/ 
> 
> 2 — ШКГ11 — Шкала комы Глазго (ШКГ, Глазго-шкала тяжести комы, The Glasgow Coma Scale, GCS) — шкала для оценки степени нарушения сознания и комы. Шкала была опубликована в 1974 году профессорами нейрохирургии Грэхэмом Тиздейлом и Б. Дж. Дженнетт Института Неврологических наук Университета Глазго.  
> Шкала состоит из трех тестов, оценивающих реакцию открывания глаз (E), а также речевые (V) и двигательные (M) реакции. За каждый тест начисляется определенное количество баллов. В тесте открывания глаз от 1 до 4, в тесте речевых реакций от 1 до 5, а в тесте на двигательные реакции от 1 до 6 баллов. Таким образом, минимальное количество баллов — 3 (глубокая кома), максимальное — 15 (ясное сознание).  
> 11 — обозначает состояние — сопор (от лат. sopor — оцепенение, вялость, сон; субкома, сопоро́зное состояние, status soporosus) — глубокое угнетение сознания с утратой произвольной и сохранностью рефлекторной деятельности. В иностранной (англоязычной) медицинской литературе в этом качестве выступает термин «ступор» (англ. stupor), в то время как сопор обозначает необычно глубокий сон.  
> В состоянии сопора больной не реагирует на окружающую обстановку, не выполняет никаких заданий, не отвечает на вопросы. Из сопорозного состояния больного удается вывести с большим трудом, применяя грубые болевые воздействия (щипки, уколы и др.), при этом у больного появляются мимические движения, отражающие страдание, возможны и другие двигательные реакции как ответ на болевое раздражение.  
> При обследовании обнаруживается мышечная гипотония, угнетение глубоких рефлексов, реакция зрачков на свет может быть вялой, но роговичные рефлексы сохранены. Глотание не нарушено. Сопорозное состояние может развиться в результате травматического, сосудистого, воспалительного, опухолевого или дисметаболического поражения головного мозга.
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	3. Неизбежный вывод

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Переводчика: с этой главы фик не бечен. Поэтому прошу, если вы увидели какую-либо грубую ошибку, или просто хотите внести предложение по улучшению перевода - свяжитесь со мной (не в комментариях к главам). Я всегда рада обсуждению. Как со мной связаться, указано в профиле.

Он не знает, как долго стоит и вдыхает осязаемый покой сада, позволяя ему наполнить себя.

К сожалению, даже в это самое безопасное место проникли чужие.

 **ВЧД** 1 **растет. Мы вернемся к «Пропофолу»** 2 **, и пусть они попробуют еще раз…**

Шерлок вздрагивает, отшатывается назад и идет на кухню — настоящее вторгается в разворачивающееся перед ним невозможное.

Исчезли запахи свежескошенной травы и роз, как и фоновое жужжание пчел. Вместо этого его штурмует несуразица и помехи. Все звучит так, будто проходит сквозь стены или, возможно, эхом отдается из глубин земли через водопровод. Шерлок смотрит на раковину, гадая, не теряет ли он окончательно контроль над реальностью.

Джон сидит за письменным столом в гостиной, сосредоточенно постукивая по клавиатуре ноутбука, высунув кончик языка от концентрации. Гирлянда обернута вокруг рогов черепа буйвола, и свет от лампочек отбрасывает кошмарные, смешанные цвета на волосы Джона. И он и миссис Хадсон считают такие вещи «праздничными», но Шерлок настаивает, что они безвкусны и вульгарны. Их хозяйка поощряла Джона в так называемом «украшательстве» к Рождеству; намеки на ее рукоделие проявляются в виде безобразных [вязаных снеговиков](https://ibb.co/8KjNxSZ) и побитых молью [малиновок](https://ibb.co/TrgW1X3), поселившихся, похоже, на каждой доступной поверхности. Рядом со стулом Джона на столе стоит бокал вина и тарелка с недоеденным [минс-пайс](https://ibb.co/8xzgbCL)3, что объясняет запах выпечки, витающий по квартире.

В груди ползущими мурашками оседает ощущение беспомощности, и он на мгновение закрывает лицо руками. Он падает в кресло Джона, ища утешения в форме тела, оставленного им на подушках.

Все неправильно.

Нет ощущения течения времени, нет закономерности в случайных приходах и уходах Джона. Нет смысла осознавать, что происходит что-то ужасное; при всех законах науки, забытых в этой текущей реальности, он не может доверять тому, что видят глаза и слышат уши. Как будто само время стало пористым и хрупким, со множеством реальностей, беспорядочно вторгающихся в его сознание. Для такого человека, как Шерлок, построившего свою жизнь на определенных константах и отвергшего все, кроме самых тщательно испытанных и проверенных концепций, это гораздо страшнее, чем он может себе представить. Хотя появление Джона в его чертогах беспрецедентно и до сих пор необъяснимо, Шерлок не может отрицать, что даже мысль о его присутствии приносит ему единственное доступное утешение в этом бесконечно запутанном пространстве.

— Почему я здесь? — спрашивает Шерлок. Он устал, и вопрос звучит почти риторически.

— Как _ты_ думаешь, почему ты здесь? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Джон, его рот почти полностью закрыт пальцами руки, на ладонь которой он положил подбородок, и только половина его внимания сосредоточена на жалобном вопросе Шерлока. — Ты самый умный человек в Лондоне. Реши это.

Прищурившись, Шерлок окидывает Джона быстрым взглядом. В его поведении и внешности нет никаких неожиданных изменений, могущих переменить правила игры. Никаких трюков для разоблачения. Не предвидится никакого прорыва. Этот Джон знает не больше, чем Шерлок.

— Ты ведешь себя нехарактерно бесполезно, — жалуется он.

— Да, я знаю, каково это, — смеется Джон, отодвигаясь от экрана монитора и в этот раз действительно глядя на Шерлока.

— Если это мои чертоги разума, то почему я не могу уйти?

Джон оглядывается, словно прикидывая варианты, и пожимает плечами.

— Ты и правда пытался?

Шерлок встает и осторожно идет к двери. Ощущение _неправильности_ того, что находится за ней, усиливается с каждым шагом, пока не превращается в визг, тянущий по каждому нерву разноголосицу и удушающую проблему с дыханием.

 **— Мы попробуем сделать перерыв в седативных препаратах, если его ВЧД будет держаться ниже пятнадцати** 4 **в течении ночи и если больше не будет судорог.**

Теплая, потная ладонь опускается на его руку. Сенсорная информация неопровержима — это не может быть ничем другим, но он ее не видит. Шерлок поднимает свою и смотрит, _действительно_ смотрит на конечность, изучает знакомые контуры кожи и ничего не видит. Прикосновение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, но он узнал его.

Оно было знакомым и каким-то образом более материальным, более реальным, чем все, что он видел или чувствовал в этом месте.

 _Джон_. Он настолько хорошо знает прикосновение этих сильных рук, потому что запомнил каждый миг.

— У тебя такой вид, будто увидел привидение, — раздается смешок с другого конца комнаты. Джон все еще там, терпеливо и с интересом ожидающий объяснений Шерлока.

— Все плохо, — слабо бормочет Шерлок, слова невнятны и еле слышны. Они даже не ощущаются как слова во рту. Он ненавидит эту нехватку словарного запаса, пытаясь объяснить беспочвенное, но очень реальное чувство страха, накатывающее каждый раз, когда он приближается к этой двери.

 **— Слышишь? Тебе просто нужно немного отдохнуть,** — голос Джона, настойчиво доносящийся из-за двери, срывается. Похоже, он лжет в той врачебной, умиротворяющей манере, которую Шерлок слышал от многих медицинских работников на протяжении своей жизни. Он ненавидит такой тон, особенно когда Джон использует его на нем.

**— Я буду рядом.**

А вот это не ложь. Это то, что Джон имеет в виду.

**— Доктор Ватсон, я действительно считаю, что следует осмотреть вашу руку.**

**— Можете прислать кого-нибудь. Я не уйду из этой комнаты.**

Шерлок оглядывается и видит, что Джон наблюдает за ним с самым противоречивым выражением на лице. Это интересная реакция, подсказывающая Шерлоку, что доктор, воображаемый или нет, начинает испытывать серьезные опасения по поводу состояния его психики. Значит, их двое.

— Твоя... твоя рука... — пробует произнести Шерлок, и Джон хмуро смотрит на него в ответ. Слова плавают в голове Шерлока, и тонут всякий раз, когда он пытается до них дотянуться. Дрейфующие обломки, кучи хлама на поверхности его интеллекта. Обычно, когда он напряженно думает, слова мечутся, а он пытается их ухватить, нейроны срабатывают быстрее, чем вербальные центры успевают их догнать. А теперь все наоборот. Его мысли вялые и незаконченные, а слова несуществующие, выскальзывающие из хватки, и если и удается их поймать, то это неправильные слова.

Джон сказал, что не покинет эту комнату, но он должен пойти с Шерлоком. Они должны хотя бы попытаться сбежать. Они не могут здесь оставаться; что-то пытается заманить их в ловушку. Абсолютно ясно, что опасность ощутима лишь для него, и он не знает, как заставить Джона осознать достоверность своих убеждений.

Шерлок снова обращает внимание на обычную дверь, отделяющую их от лестничной площадки, или что там еще заняло ее место. Он входил в эту дверь сотни раз, как в чертогах, так и на Бейкер-стрит, не раздумывая и без последствий, так почему же он уверен, что переступить через нее сейчас будет ужасной ошибкой?

— Там есть еще одна дверь, — он жестом указывает на кухню и лестничную площадку на необъяснимый вид его крайне невероятных идей и планов на их будущее. — Это... я никогда там не был. На самом деле, оно может даже не существует. Это не часть моих чертогов, и я не совсем понимаю, как оно смогло создать себя здесь. Ты должен знать, как это работает, Джон; я уже объяснял тебе это раньше. Если я сознательно не воссоздал его и не придал значения каждому из его элементов, то почему оно здесь? _Как_ оно здесь оказалось?

Джон отворачивается от стола и медленно качает головой.

— Не знаю, но ты начинаешь меня беспокоить. Может быть, та… вещь, что ты только что описал — это твое подсознание, пытающееся тебе что-то сказать? Ты не можешь вечно сидеть взаперти в квартире, любимый.

Шерлок моргает, его сердце колотится, и он отказывается осознавать, что вся романтическая чушь о физических реакциях на такие ласковые слова, которую он так презрительно игнорировал, имеют под собой реальную основу. Он на мгновение закрывает глаза, оценивая слова Джона, прежде чем попытаться применить логику, реальность и опыт к этому разговору.

У Джона скучные подружки. Джон кричит, когда Шерлок оставляет эксперименты в холодильнике слишком близко к еде. Джон обижается, когда идиоты предполагают, что они вместе. Джон — _не гей_.

Однако Джон делает ему чай и готовит ужасные обеды. Джон облизывает губы и во время разговора позволяет своему взгляду задержаться на губах Шерлока. Джон не отходит, когда Шерлок стоит слишком близко. Джон называет его _потрясающим, удивительным_ и _невероятным_.

Но Джон не называет его «любимый».

Никогда.

Джон не называет его «любимый», и не целует его в лоб, не ерошит волосы и не выражает какие-либо банальные проявления любви в адрес Шерлока.

С того первого неуклюжего отказа в ресторане, когда они работали над делом серийного отравителя, они установили взаимовыгодные отношения, и Шерлок стал более гениальным и результативным, чем когда-либо. Джон привлекателен, компетентен, интересен и жизненно важен для его работы. Он обладает полезными навыками и личностью, дополняющей его собственную. Но Шерлок никогда не задумывался, будет ли физический аспект в их отношениях тем, что он мог бы хотеть. Теперь, когда он заперт здесь без других видимых переменных, представляющих интерес, кроме Джона Ватсона, у него было время, чтобы потратить немного умственной энергии на этот вопрос.

Неизбежно напрашивается вывод о том, что человек, с которым он разговаривает, определенно не является Джоном Ватсоном из реальности Шерлока, не настоящим Джоном с его конфликтами и демонами, предсказуемыми остротами, сарказмом и видимостью общительности. Нет, это Джон Ватсон, которого Шерлок по какой-то причине сфабриковал сам. Джон, который разрешил все его противоречия и неопределенности. Джон, который, каким бы необъяснимым это ни казалось, открыто любит его.

Что-то похожее на отчаяние поднимается в горле, и Шерлоку приходится с трудом сглотнуть, чтобы удержать и не озвучить это. Все неправильно; даже если бы голова работала нормально, он не смог бы распутать этот мертвенный пейзаж, в который превратились его чертоги, здесь больше не действуют правила логики и научного метода. Где бы это ни было. Это все, чего он хочет, и это неправильно, неправильно, _неправильно_ , так же, как и то, что происходит за пределами этого несуществующего места.

Это невыносимо. Это отвратительно. Его разум разрушен; то, на что он полагался как на убежище и неисчерпаемый ресурс в течение стольких лет, растворилось в хаосе, который он даже не может себе представить. И что еще хуже, он потакал своим собственным неосознанным желаниям, выплескивая в свое сознание так долго игнорируемое влечение. Его собственная предсказуемость, факт, что он внезапно оказался во власти всех тех качеств, которые он якобы высмеивал, душит его. Его ненависть к себе ищет выход, и когда озлобленность понимает, что дерганье себя за волосы не помогает, он поворачивается к двери, к _неправильной_ двери, пересекает комнату в три шага и распахивает ее.

За ней лишь воющая тьма, тошнота и _боль_. Это вакуум, в котором растворяется его значимость, а сознание становится несущественным. Это место не имеет особенностей, по которым его можно было бы понять. Здесь не хватает формы, цвета, направления, запаха, атмосферы и температуры. Это небытие.

Оно ужасает и находится за пределами понимания Шерлоком этого слова.

Только когда ему удается захлопнуть дверь, он понимает, что кричал, — орал, на самом деле, если судить по тому, как саднит горло. Он пытается выровнять дыхание, не дать сердцу биться о ребра, как птице о прутья клетки.

Сильные руки Джона обнимают его за плечи, разворачивают, ведя к дивану, куда они садятся, и Шерлок, ненавидя себя, позволяет Джону гладить его по спине и по волосам, пока на лице высыхают слезы.

— Все хорошо, любимый, — говорит ему Джон с теплотой и успокаивающими нотками в голосе. — Все в порядке, Шерлок. Я здесь.

— Нет, не здесь, — шепотом отвечает Шерлок, и Джон делает вид, что не слышит его.

Может быть, Джон тоже предпочитает это место.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — ВЧД — внутричерепное давление.
> 
> 2 — «Пропофол» — короткодействующее, предназначенное для внутривенного введения снотворное средство. Его применяют для индукции или поддержания наркоза, в качестве седативного средства при искусственной вентиляции легких у взрослых пациентов и для процедурной седации.
> 
> 3 — Минс-пайс — это сладкие рождественские пирожки, похожие на тарталетки, с сухофруктами и говяжьим почечным жиром. Подробнее можно прочитать тут: http://readandeat.ru/2019/11/24/mince-pies/ тут http://bukhanka.com/2016/12/01/mince-pies/ или тут https://www.livelib.ru/articles/post/32524-sladkie-pirozhki-minspajs-mince-pies-dzhon-rr-tolkien-pisma-rozhdestvenskogo-deda
> 
> 4 — Показатели ВЧД: в нормальных условиях уровень внутричерепного давления изменяется от 7,5 до 15 миллиметров ртутного столба (мм рт. ст.) для лежащего горизонтально на спине взрослого человека. Повышение ВЧД свыше 20–25 мм рт. ст называется внутричерепной гипертензией и при 40 мм рт. ст является жизнеугрожающим.


	4. Отвлечение

Шерлок просыпается от звука размеренного голоса, произносящего слова в сложном ритме: мягко и низко. Их трудно разобрать, понятно лишь каждое третье или около того. Говорящий не прошел нормальную подготовку; Шерлок знает это по легким колебаниям и сложному, но немодулированному ритму его пересказа. Да, точно, пересказ — голос читает ему. Мужчина. Уставший. Знаком с тонкостями текста, но предварительно не перечитывал произведение. Охрип от долгого чтения.

Шипение, очень похожее на плеск волн на береговой линии, заглушает более высокие регистры слов этого человека, как будто он читает сквозь шум моря. Может быть, это какая-то запись? Слышны и другие звуки, пронзительные, электронные. Шум кондиционера.

Короткая пауза и откашливание. Скрип стула, когда кто-то сдвигается, ища более удобное положение после длительного периода неподвижности. А потом голос возобновляется, и подозрение Шерлока перерастает в уверенность.

Это голос Джона.

Джон читает ему вслух. Не в сосредоточенных, директивных тонах бессмысленных, беспорядочных фразах, продолжающих просачиваться в его дни. Нет, этот голос тихий, часто неуверенный и предназначенный только для Шерлока.

Он хочет открыть глаза, но его веки тяжелее, чем твердая воля.

Голос Джона уже не в первый раз поднимает его на поверхность. Он слышал его в тишине перед сном, в спокойствие гостиной, когда он был один, когда другой Джон уходил, куда бы он ни ходил. Туда, куда Шерлок не сможет последовать за ним. Он держит глаза плотно закрытыми, не только чтобы не отвлекаться на Джона, ждущего его в гостиной, но, и, чтобы сосредоточиться на произносимых словах.

Рассказ?

Интонация его речи странно знакома, хотя, насколько ему известно, Шерлок никогда не слышал, чтобы Джон читал хотя бы один абзац из такой книги. Джон получил университетское образование, он может справиться с любым уровнем текста на своем родном языке, если только терминология не очень сложна и содержание знакомо, или он читает что-то, что вытаскивает его эмоции наружу.

Осознание этого спешно приводит к другому выводу, — Джон читает не книгу — это его блог. Джон читает о _них_ , о расследованиях, погонях и дедуктивных выкладках. Его уставший голос поет вместе с ним, мягкий и сияющий от гордости.

Шерлок задерживает дыхание, желая понять больше, но слова не помогают. Все еще слышится шипение и плеск воды, а стук собственного сердца слишком громкий, чтобы он мог услышать слова.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Джон, его голос полон мягко повышенных нюансов. Обеспокоенный.

Встревоженный. _Настоящий?_

Шерлок приоткрывает веки и практически с облегчением видит потолок их гостиной. Джон стоит рядом с диваном, на котором спал Шерлок. В руках у него нет ни телефона, ни ноутбука — может быть, он читал записи в блоге по памяти?

С кривой усмешкой Джон опускается на диван и садится рядом, прижавшись к бедру Шерлока, повернувшись к нему лицом. Он кладет ладонь на живот Шерлока, мягко поглаживая, ища на его лице ответ.

— Чувствую, что схожу с ума, — признается Шерлок, удивленный открытой искренности прикосновения руки Джона, отвлекающей, восхитительно теплой и уверенной. Шерлок снова опускает веки, чтобы лучше оценить это ощущение.

— Прошел всего лишь день с тех пор, как ты раскрыл последнее дело, — смеется Джон. — Тебе нужно держать себя в руках. Тебе нужно...

 **— ...просто дай себе немного времени, хорошо? Нет ничего, что ты не сможешь победить.** Голос слегка дрожит. Он слышится издалека, дрожит и гротескно контрастирует с большим пальцем Джона, нежно и уверенно поглаживающим тазовую кость Шерлока.

Он моргает и изучающе смотрит на Джона. Тот выглядит расслабленным и хорошо отдохнувшим, но в остальном он точно такой же, каким Шерлок видел его в последний раз, когда и где бы это ни было. Его волосы немного отросли, а бритва нуждается в новом лезвии. Шерлок протягивает руку, и Джон позволяет ему обхватить подбородок, чтобы ощутить текстуру щетины. Он наклоняет голову и издает довольный звук, прижимаясь щекой к ладони Шерлока, как кот, ищущий внимания.

— Возможно, тебе просто нужно отвлечься, — рискует Джон, и в голосе слышится намек на легкое поддразнивание. У него яркие и проницательные глаза. Он поворачивает лицо Шерлоку в ладонь и с лукавой усмешкой покусывает кожу под большим пальцем.

Шерлоку кажется, что все его тело бьется в такт с сердцем. Он уже видел, как Джон флиртует с потенциальными сексуальными партнерами, но не видел, чтобы это было так открыто или так уверенно, и это никогда не было направлено на него. Если подавленное потенциальное влечение Джона к Шерлоку иногда и выходит на первый план, то оно всегда бессловесно и выражается лишь взглядами и нервным облизыванием губ или сжатием кулака. Обнаружить себя столь явным объектом желания Джона — пьянящее, волнующее и непредвиденное чувство.

Глаза, должно быть, выдают его, так как Джон улыбается еще шире и ерзает, нажимает и толкает, пока не оказывается лежащим на боку рядом с Шерлоком на слишком узком диване, переплетясь ногами. Рука возвращается к Шерлоку на живот, но поглаживание становится томным. Джон задирает футболку Шерлока и проводит подушечками пальцев по коже живота, а ногтям, очень нежно, по боку, заставляя дрожать, вызывая мурашки на коже Шерлока.

Он знает, что это неправильно, — неважно, какой из полусырых сценариев выдвинул его перегруженный мозг — он злоупотребляет доверием и дружбой Джона Ватсона, позволяя происходить всему этому. Благодаря многолетнему опыту отталкивания этой части себя, Шерлок жестоко подавлял все сознательные мысли в этом ключе, зная, что Джон не считает себя привлекательным для мужчин. Остается неясным, осознает ли он это сам, но Шерлок подозревает, что Джон начинает понимать, что то, как он ведет себя с Шерлоком, совсем не то, как он ведет себя с другими мужчинами. Это, конечно, не означает, что влечение является сексуальным, но у Шерлока нет какого-либо значимого опыта, когда речь заходит о том, насколько близкими могут быть платонические взаимодействия между друзьями мужского пола, — его набор образцов довольно скуден и в основном состоит из наблюдения за поведением других знакомых мужчин со своими коллегами — едва ли жесткий отбор.

То, что происходит сейчас, — всего лишь плод Шерлокова воображения, не более того, и он боится, что, если слишком увлечется этим занятием, воспоминания об этом могут просочиться в общение с настоящим Джоном и выдать его мысли. Он собрал воедино мечты, выводы и данные из наблюдений, чтобы создать этого Джона, и, хотя это не намеренно, все же неэтично позволить этому случиться.

Но…

Если это не по-настоящему, то Джон никогда не узнает, ведь так? Это бы явно попало под критерии личной фантазии или праздных сексуальных размышлений, являющихся чем-то, что человек не может контролировать. Шерлок мечтал о Джоне, его подсознание наслаждалось умелыми руками и сильными плечами этого человека, о том, что Джон мог бы сделать с ним, и что он мог бы сделать в ответ. Шерлок просыпался от таких снов с возбуждением, похожим на лесной пожар, и эрекцией, которая отказывалась ослабевать до тех пор, пока он не снимал ее вручную. Он всегда отмахивался от этих снов как от заблуждений, вызванных тем, что он принял безбрачие как образ жизни и проводил больше времени в обществе Джона, чем с кем-либо еще. Это, конечно, должно считаться именно таким эпизодом, временной ошибкой в суждениях, когда основные инстинкты берут верх. Шерлок не создавал намеренно конкретную эту сцену и не стремился воплощать Джона таким образом. Тем не менее он осознает и понимает, что это неправильно. По крайней мере, это очень невежливо. Но, боже милостивый, это так заманчиво и так прекрасно. Возбуждение кипит в его венах, как расплавленное солнце. Даже если бы он сознательно стремился создать такую фантазию, как эта, справедливости ради, он бы не добился таких успехов.

Рука Джона с каждым движением опускается все ниже; кончики его пальцев скользят по поясу пижамных штанов, заставляя Шерлока вздрагивать от желания. Приподнявшись на локте, Джон одаривает его чудесной улыбкой, опускает голову и ловит губы Шерлока мягким поцелуем, слегка похожим на приветственный. Неважно, сколько раз они это делали, Шерлок знает, что никогда не привыкнет к поцелуям Джона, никогда не примет их как должное, они никогда не будут обыденными.

Тихие слова Джонова одобрения, то, как он прижимает губы к самым чувствительным местам на шее и ключице Шерлока, наполняют его потребностью, которую он редко, если вообще когда-нибудь, испытывал. И все это время свидетельство собственного желания Джона неприкрыто прижимается к его бедру.

Шерлок чувствует головокружение от этого порыва. Джон _тверд из-за него_. Джон _хочет его_. Возбуждение от того, что он стал объектом такого откровенного желания, вспыхивает в нем, и Шерлок настолько им наполняется, что оно начинает выплескиваться из него в поцелуях, судорожных вздохах и долгих, низких стонах.

Он всегда считал себя выше банальностей сексуального влечения, но если бы это когда-нибудь было возможно, — если бы Шерлок знал, что это так, — то он сказал бы что-нибудь, чтобы инициировать все это. Ощущать на себе вес Джона Ватсона, крепкого, мускулистого и жаждущего, — лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Он жаждет взять то, что предлагается так явно. Он буквально сходит с ума — уют, который вызвала бы такая интимная интерлюдия с Джоном, мог бы в значительной степени успокоить его, но нет, его глупая честь не позволит этого. Он не тот человек, которого часто беспокоят дилеммы совести, и было бы так просто позволить этому действу идти своим естественным путем, но раздражающая, хотя и значительная часть его намечает вину, которую он будет нести впоследствии, даже если это всего лишь фантазия.

— Ты очень тихий, — шепчет ему на ухо Джон. — Ты слишком запутался в своих мыслях или просто не в настроении?

В его голосе нет злости или разочарования, только искреннее желание угодить. Он говорит так, как будто это уже случалось раньше — как будто оценка того, восприимчив ли Шерлок к его авансам или занят чем-то другим, является нормальной частью жизни Джона.

Шерлок поворачивает голову и видит Джона прямо перед собой. Древний кожаный диван вздыхает, когда Джон медленно наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать нижнюю губу Шерлока.

Шерлок хочет пойти по этому пути, хочет исследовать, хочет убедиться, что запомнит каждую деталь. Но, похоже, что, несмотря на бормочущие протесты его моральных принципов, более темная его часть решила, что он нуждается в этом больше, чем ему нужно, для того чтобы избежать многочисленных сожалений в жизни.

— Джон, можем мы просто... можем мы просто целоваться? Как сейчас?

Улыбка, которая появляется на лице Джона, душераздирающе искренняя и счастливая. Даже сейчас, когда он наблюдает, как она расцветает, Шерлок уже жаждет увидеть следующую.

— Ага, — выдыхает Джон. — Да, мы можем это сделать.

Он перекатывается дальше на Шерлока, просовывая ногу между его бедер, осторожно, чтобы не ударить коленом по яйцам, и продолжает целовать Шерлока в пределах дюйма от оставшегося здравомыслия. Боль похоти превращается в грохот желания, настойчивое, но легче переносимое. Мелочи сообщают Шерлоку, что они делали это раньше на этом самом месте, что они близки и знакомы с телами друг друга и с тем, что им обоим нравится и не нравится. Джон знает самые чувствительные места для поцелуев, знает о самой изысканной ласке — царапанье шеи зубами и о том, что его руки в волосах Шерлока делают того мягким и податливым — и действительно, почему бы ему не знать всего этого? Это Джон, которого он создал сам. Это Шерлок занимается любовью сам с собой. Он только надеется, что ненастоящий Джон так же доволен попытками Шерлока вернуть ему прикосновения. Странно, что, будучи плодом его воображения, этот Джон, похоже, обладает собственным разумом и огромной способностью удивлять своего создателя.

Они целуются так, будто это разговор — от одного к другому, с интенсивностью и убеждением, а затем с поддразниванием и непосредственностью. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок уверен, что они, должно быть, исчерпали все, что могли сказать губами, все начинается снова — новая эмоция, которую нужно выразить; новая точка зрения, которую нужно передать. Мягкий и знающий язык Джона поглаживает Шерлоков, и тот следует за ним, осмеливаясь на большее, чем мог бы, побуждая Джона задержаться и насладиться, подводя его к самому краю того, что могут вынести его заряженные нервные окончания, не будучи перегруженными.

Губы распухли и жгут, они прижимаются лбами друг к другу и дышат. Шерлок не хочет выпускать Джона из объятий и не может удержаться, чтобы не украсть еще больше поцелуев, что заставляет Джона улыбнуться. Они дремлют и обнимаются, сердцебиение обоих медленно синхронизируется, и Шерлок познает удовлетворение, о котором он редко даже задумывался. Он никогда не думал, что делить диван с Джоном таким образом может быть так значительно и волнующе.

Голова Джона на его плече становится тяжелее, и он тихо бормочет:

— Люблю тебя.

Шерлок не отвечает, хотя ему отчаянно этого хочется. Это слова, которые он никогда никому не говорил, и он не произнесет их и сейчас так беспечно, когда у них нет настоящего адресата. Вместо этого он ждет, пока тихое дыхание Джона не станет глубже, когда он заснет, держа его так крепко и близко, как только он осмеливается, и считает пробегающие по потолку огни от фар проезжающих внизу машин.

Через некоторое время, Джон шевелится и бормочет, что он слишком тяжелый и его плечо не простит ему такой позы, Шерлок все еще считает.

— Ты идешь спать? — спрашивает хриплым ото сна голосом Джон.

— Не прямо сейчас.

— Не засиживайся долго, — говорит ему Джон, зевает и целует его в лоб.

Как только шаркающей походкой Джон выходит из комнаты, Шерлок встает, стягивает одеяло с кресла Джона и идет на кухню. Он распахивает дверь и впускает в легкие сладкий ночной воздух.

Низко в небе висит луна, и рваные клочья облаков время от времени заслоняют ее сияние. Трава в саду в темноте кажется бархатной, а запах жимолости и [левкоя](https://ibb.co/RQnY1gn)1 почти невыносим.

Шерлок опускается в дверном проеме на пол как раз в тот момент, когда первые [зяблики](https://ibb.co/5Bh9y8Q) начинает суетиться и рюмить2. На небе еще даже нет намека на рассвет, и вскоре [черный дрозд](https://ibb.co/n30wJPv) присоединяется к хору, его песнь сладкая и звонкая, ясно слышимая над волнами других голосов.

Медленно начинает светлеть небо, от серого к персиковому, к розовому и к хрупкому голубому, облака ловят каждый оттенок, когда солнце наконец касается горизонта. Издалека петух возвещает о наступлении дня, и в комнату начинают вторгаться звуки пробуждающегося мира.

Внезапно щелчок и скрип двери привлекают внимание Шерлока. Приоткрывается задняя дверь коттеджа, и из щели, которая, конечно же, не может быть достаточно широкой, чтобы пропустить его, вылетает длинноногий пес. За ним более спокойной поступью следует терьер, но Шерлок не может отвести взгляда от человека, стоящего в дверях с кружкой чая в руке, облокотившегося на дверной косяк и наблюдающего, как счастливо собаки обегают по саду круг.

Джон Ватсон здорово постарел, думает Шерлок. Волосы у него теперь совсем седые, коротко подстриженные. Борода тоже седая, но осталось немного темно-русых волос. Он в футболке и шортах, вариант пижамы, как предполагает Шерлок; он видит, что у Джона все еще сильные бедра и крепкая плотная фигура. Морщины на его лице — отпечаток времени, но сейчас он выглядит довольным. Спокойным. Как будто он там, где и кем ему предназначено быть.

Затем Джон поворачивается, склонив голову набок, и Шерлок вновь испытывает головокружение, узнав рокот и резкость собственного голоса, доносящегося из шоколадного цвета коттеджа.

— Иду! — крикнул Джон, пробормотав что-то о «болване», что Шерлок не расслышал, и вновь исчез в доме, оставив дверь открытой.

Он физически ощущает желание встать и последовать за Джоном. Это желание, как застрявший крюк в сердце. Он жаждет увидеть их совместную жизнь здесь. Он хочет увидеть, как выглядит повзрослевший Джон, хочет увидеть, как выглядит он сам. Он хочет измерить годы между здесь и там, разбить их на части и использовать в качестве ориентира. Он хочет видеть, чем они заполняют свои дни и ночи, хочет установить связь, которая поможет соединить себя в сейчас с собой в будущем.

**— Ты слышишь меня, Шерлок? Прекрати это, сейчас же. Мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулся.**

— Я проснулся, — возражает Шерлок. — Я не спал всю ночь, не хочу пропустить ни единого момента. Я в сознании, Джон. Правда. В бóльшем сознании, чем я был когда-либо, с тех пор как встретил тебя.

Последние слова — шепот, заглушаемый шумом раннего утреннего ветра в кронах деревьев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Левко́й, или Маттио́ла (лат. Matthióla) — род однолетних и многолетних травянистых растений семейства Капустные, или Крестоцветные (Brassicaceae), распространенных в Южной Европе, Средиземноморье и соседних регионах. Декоративное красивоцветущее садовое растение с ароматными цветами. 
> 
> Латинское название растению дано Робертом Броуном в честь итальянского врача и ботаника Пьетро Маттиоли.  
> По этимологическому словарю русского языка Макса Фасмера русское название «Левкой» пришло через нем. Levkoje или итал. leucojo из лат. leucoion, греч. λευκόϊον — «белая фиалка».  
> Цветки от белого до розово-лилового или желтого цветов с четырьмя лепестками и характерным запахом, собраны в колосовидные метелки. Плоды — сухие плоские стручки с выступающими бугорками от семян.
> 
> Интересный факт:  
> С ароматом левкои (маттиолы) выпускают туалетную воду - Penhaligon's Night Scented Stock (Выпущен в продажу в 1976 году) — Английский аромат на 100%. 
> 
> Penhaligon's — британский парфюмерный дом. Основан в конце 1860-х годов Уильямом Генри Пенхалигоном, корнуэльским парикмахером, переехавшим в Лондон и ставшим придворным парикмахером и парфюмером для королевы Виктории.
> 
> Состав композиции: гвоздика (пряность) и корица образуют стартовый аккорд композиции, в сердце — фиалка, гелиотроп, иланг-иланг, жасмин и лилия. Базу составляют бензоин, бобы тонка, мускус, пачули, сандал, ваниль и ветивер. 
> 
> Относится к числу восточно-цветочных ароматов для женщин. Предназначен для весны и лета, для вечернего времени. Подойдет женщинам среднего возраста. Сочетается с элегантными нарядами в классическом стиле, сдержанными украшениями. Уместен в торжественной обстановке. Обладает хорошей стойкостью, красивым звучанием, приятным шлейфом. 
> 
> Один из отзывов об этой туалетной воде можно прочитать тут: https://otzovik.com/review_1074519.html 
> 
> 2 — Зяблики поют трелями, с обязательным росчерком в конце, их песня схожа с твиньканьем синиц. Самцы могут издавать короткие звуки, так называемое рюменье, птица рюмит. Звук похож на «ррррю».


	5. Необходимый выбор

В следующий раз, когда Шерлок что-то осознает, то чувствует разочарование, обнаружив себя стоящим в их гостиной. Похоже, это именно то место, куда он всегда возвращается. Как счетчик на игровой доске, который должен вернуться в начало в качестве наказания.

Шерлок знает, что разочарование снижает его способность мыслить сквозь безумно сокращенное существование, которое он сейчас переживает, но знать это и действовать в соответствии с этим — две разные вещи. Вполне возможно, что он пробыл здесь уже несколько недель с тех пор, как потерял всякое чувство времени. Это почти как если бы данная среда приспосабливалась к его мыслительным процессам; каждый намек или проблеск на порядок, наблюдаемый Шерлоком, мгновенно исчезает как будто преднамеренно. Он знает, где он, он просто не знает, _когда_ , и то, как скользит и складывается вокруг него время, делает это недостижимым. Ни газет, ни электронной почты, ни телевизора — ничего, что могло бы определить дату.

Оглядывая квартиру, он видит обломки их совместной жизни: вещи, которые он искал бы при расследовании дела; предметы, которые выдали бы жильцов. Здесь нет ничего нового, ничего такого, на что он мог бы указать и сказать: «Это важно».

Лениво пробегая глазами по знакомым предметам в их захламленных комнатах, он замечает под креслом Джона аэрозольный баллончик — краску, использованную в деле о нефритовой заколке, из-за которой Джон получил повестку в суд и, как следствие, ордер за антисоциальное поведение. Едва осмеливаясь дышать, Шерлок встает и пристально смотрит, сразу понимая, что ищет. Самое последнее дополнение к их совместному имуществу даст ему _terminus ante quem_ 1 — дату, до которой этого не может быть. Краска — это его отправная точка, и, сделав полный круг, он отбрасывает все, что осталось от этого дела или было до него, — хлыст у пюпитра, царапины на полу от розового чемодана, [атлас улиц «London A-Z»](https://ibb.co/5hG1sM5), оставленный на верхних книжных полках, желтый смайлик на стене и [кот на удачу](https://ibb.co/xhtJ31m)2. Он ищет то, что появилось позже — тюбики с мазью от экземы наверху холодильника, визитную карточку «Автомобилей Януса», воткнутую в раму зеркала, палочки для еды из того места, где делали хороший соус из черных бобов, пятно от чая на ковре после неудачного завтрака, снимки головы Конни Принс поверх резюме Джона, отодвинутого на угол стола, пулевые отверстия в стене миссис Хадсон и астрономический журнал, принесенный из квартиры охранника.

Шерлок моргает. Озарение шокирует своей простотой и глубоким смыслом: их квартира здесь точно такая же, как и сейчас в мире за пределами чертогов его разума. Нет каких-то накопившихся посторонних предметов, ничего, что он не узнает, и это свидетельствует о том, что между этими двумя местами нет различий, кроме того факта, что в этом месте, они с Джоном — любовники.

Он замер, совершенно сбитый с толку этим откровением.

Возможно ли это? Могли ли у него быть расследования, маленькие неудачи, дружба _и_ любовь Джона? Мог ли Джон любить его, несмотря на его целеустремленность и навязчивое стремление раскрыть дела, поручаемые ему Лейстредом? Было ли вообще место для отношений в той жизни, что вел Шерлок? Доказательства в этой комнате указывают на то, что было, или на то, что он так думал. Судя по всему, он убрал ту любовь в папку, так же как любой простой, конкретный факт их совместной жизни.

Он оглядывается в поисках Джона, чтобы поделиться этой гипотезой, и только потом вспоминает, что он на работе — Шерлок вспоминает тошнотворное чувство страха, когда Джон выходил из комнаты. Он обдумывает, как использовать эту новую информацию, когда вновь появляются проклятые настойчивые голоса. Шерлок подходит к двери гостиной — руки подрагивают, желудок сжимается от беспокойства. Не имеет значения, сколько раз он говорит себе, что его страхи беспочвенны; он не в состоянии контролировать их каждый раз, когда воображает, что входит в эту обычную, знакомую дверь.

В конце концов, _есть_ и второе различие между этим местом и реальностью — незваные гости. Их голоса появляются и исчезают. Иногда абсолютно знакомые, а иногда просто дразнящий шепот, едва слышный, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть узнаваемым. Возможно, они предназначены, чтобы отвлечь его от теоретизирования. Возможно, его все это время разыгрывали. Если этот Джон не настоящий, значит ли это, что голоса с большей или меньшей вероятностью являются плодом его воображения? Что если это психическое расстройство, если его разрушенный разум говорит сам с собой, не должен ли он осознавать эти несоответствия?

 **— Сегодня попробуем сделать еще один перерыв в успокоительных, посмотрим, как он справится. И извлечем интрапаренхимальный датчик ВЧД** 3 **. По крайней мере, хоть какие-то хорошие новости.**

Он слышит слова, но в них нет никакого смысла; он чувствует, что должен знать, что они означают, но не может получить доступ к необходимым воспоминаниям. Он прижимает пальцы ко рту и чувствует, как они дрожат. Шерлок ненавидит выдающую его слабость, но понимает, что это не похоже ни на один опыт, пережитый им ранее, а его иллюзии контроля — это просто иллюзии.

Он кружит, и кружит, и кружит по кругу4.

Ответов нет, лишь бесконечные вопросы. И он абсолютно измучен из-за этого.

Шерлок берет брошенную кружку, задумчиво обхватывает ее ладонью и со всей силы швыряет в стену. Она удовлетворенно разбивается вдребезги, остатки кофе описывают идеальный веерообразный узор на обоях.

С внезапно появившейся целью он идет на кухню, берет заварочный чайник и одно из керамических блюд, оставленных миссис Хадсон. Он стоит в центре гостиной и взвешивает в руке сначала один предмет, потом другой. Уронив чайник в кресло, Шерлок замахивается, рукой наращивая амплитуду, а затем в самый подходящий момент, до того, как рука с блюдом достигнет вершины дуги, выпускает блюдо в окно.

Раздается оглушительный грохот, куски блюда отскакивают и летят на пол, разлетаясь во все стороны, кроме той, в которую хотел Шерлок. Он подскакивает к окну и внимательно осматривает стекло, никаких повреждений, даже царапин.

Внизу, на улице, автоинспектор выписывает штраф водителю фургона за наезд на тротуар. Мать толкает коляску со спящим малышом, объезжая кошку, решившую завершить свой туалет посреди тротуара. И никто не отреагировал на внезапный удар керамики о стекло.

Он знает, что окна не откроются, но это не мешает ему расцарапывать руки, борясь с древним механизмом.

Нисколько не смутившись, он хватает лежавший в кресле чайник и, подойдя к окну, отправляет его по широкой дуге, закрывая глаза, когда он ударяется о стекло. Когда разбивается чайник, он чувствует, как ударная сила проходит через запястье и локоть, в плечо.

— Господи Иисусе, Шерлок! — вскрикивает Джон, явно появившийся незамеченным. Тот в три шага пересекает комнату и проводит руками по несопротивляющемуся телу, выискивая травмы и стремясь получить ответы.

— Ты в порядке?

Шерлок смотрит на него; смотрит на человека, ставшего для него важнее, чем он мог предположить, когда впервые встретил его в лаборатории Бартса.

**— Ммм…**

С нарастающим ужасом Шерлок понимает, что это его собственный голос, пытающийся что-то произнести. Горло болит, губы пересохли, и что-то сдавливает трахею, заставляя задыхаться. Он _знает_ , что Джон с ним, но не может даже произнести его имя, только неразборчивые звуки и хрипы, и ощущение, что рот полон морской воды. Нарастает невидимая внешне паника, как сейчас, в ожидании следующей возможности лишить его разума.

Через мгновение ощущение утопления проходит, и он снова может дышать. Его захлестывает облегчение. Он дома. В безопасности. С Джоном. Гостиная. Череп. Разбитый китайский фарфор. Джон. _Джон._

— Я в порядке, Джон. Я в порядке, — бормочет он. Слова снова четкие и точные.

Джон, должно быть, слышит неуверенность в голосе Шерлока, роботизированность ответа, но не обращает на это внимания; просто говорит Шерлоку не двигаться, пока он найдет ему тапочки, чтобы защитить ступни от острых осколков на полу.

Шерлок роняет ручку от чайника — все, что осталось от последнего эксперимента с окружением. Он замечает, что пол теперь очищен от керамических осколков, и с его губ срывается маниакальный смех. Как будто в трансе, он возвращается к двери между лестничной площадкой и гостиной и опускается на пол, напротив.

Бестелесные голоса возвращаются, звуча прямо за дверью. Один из них принадлежит Джону, и Шерлок прижимает ухо к истертому дереву, прислушиваясь.

Окружающие звуки, напоминающие волны или падающий дождь, мешают различить большинство слов, но он уверен, что слышит голос Джона; не того Джона, который уходя сегодня утром попрощался и оставил в поцелуе вкус чая и джема на губах Шерлока, а настоящего. Теплый, сглаженный и счастливый. И это не тот Джон, который беспокоился о том, как бы Шерлок не порезал себе ноги и убрал беспорядок, устроенный им... или нет. Голос того Джона обеспокоенный и раздраженный.

Голос, который Шерлок периодически слышит через проклятую дверь, пронизан тревогой и усталостью. Он умоляет и требует, уговаривает и пытается разочарованно утешить.

Это голос теряющего надежду человека.

Внезапно поднимается удушливая тошнота, и нарастает пульсирующая головная боль, ощущаемая как барабан в отдалении. Стиснув зубы, чтобы не вырвало, Шерлок сильнее прижимает ухо к дереву, пытаясь лучше расслышать.

**— ...требуется время, чтобы снизить дозу постепенно...**

**— Но не должен ли он, как никто другой, прийти в себя быстрее, а не медленнее?**

**...срабатывает хорошо, но становится слишком беспокойным, когда...**

Попытка разобраться во всем этом слишком утомительна, и Шерлок уплывает вслед за звуками слов, не пытаясь понять их глубину, а довольствуясь тем, что позволяет им проскользнуть через свое сознание.

Он очень устал и уже собирается закрыть глаза, когда вновь слышит голос Джона:

**_…дни, за днями дни  
…ждем …наш спит…  
_ **

Шерлок оживляется: он точно знает этот стих.

**_Как в нарисованной воде,  
Рисованный стоит._ **

Это Тейлор Кольридж [«Сказание о старом мореходе»](https://ibb.co/HT0s17H)5. Шерлок читал его на прошлой неделе и оставил книгу открытой рядом со своим креслом. Он пытался отвлечься от скуки стихотворением, любимым им с детства.

Он поворачивает голову и видит, что книги больше нет. Внезапно для всего происходящего появляются временные рамки. Вздрогнув, Шерлок отодвигается от двери, втягивая воздух, который слишком долго не решался вдохнуть. Он ползет несколько метров до дивана и забирается на потертое сиденье.

Что все это значит? Неужели его разум настолько взболтан, что он путает события и людей, ошибочно принимая эту перевернутую, искаженную путаницу за истину? Упускает ли он в этом какой-то основной общий знаменатель или это действительно так, как кажется; не связанная между собой, разрозненная горстка воспоминаний, праздных мыслей и случайных выводов, маскирующихся под настоящее, продукт его провального мышления? И если да, то что насчет обрывков других разговоров? Кто еще может иметь доступ в это место?

Теперь он знает, что слушает, и начинает заполнять пробелы в словах, когда биение его сердца и циклы переполняют рассказ Джона. Теперь он чувствует себя ближе к этим словам, более удаленным от безопасности гостиной и приближающимся к тому месту, где Джон читает ему. Пока он цепляется за этот голос, с ним все будет в порядке. Еще не время уходить. Он может задержаться здесь, между этими двумя мирами, еще на какое-то время.

**_Так много молодых людей_  
Лишились бытия:  
А слизких тварей миллион  
Живет; а с ними я.**

Он засыпает под звуки голоса Джона, рассказывающего о корабле, луне и Свадебном Госте.

>>>>><<<<<

Кухонный стол очищен от его оборудования и в настоящее время является пристанищем для нескольких ножей, двух куриных грудок, замороженного горошка и разделочной доски.

Джон готовит.

Это само по себе ничем не примечательно, но Шерлок никогда раньше не мог позволить себе заниматься тем, чем занимается сейчас — открыто смотреть на своего соседа _во время_ приготовления пищи. Джон пару раз ловил его взгляд и улыбался, или подмигивал, или вопросительно поднимал брови, но, похоже, ничуть не смущенный этим — во всяком случае, он, кажется, доволен таким откровенным вниманием со стороны Шерлока.

Шерлок ценит то, как Джон двигается в лучшие времена, его надежную позу и марширующую походку, но здесь, в их личном пространстве, ему особенно нравится наблюдать, как Джон выполняет самые обыденные задачи своими четкими, экономичными движениями и легкой уверенностью. В Джоне нет ни притворства, ни хитрости. Он — человек, чувствующий себя абсолютно комфортно в том, кем он является, если только кто-то намеренно не ставит под сомнение его личность. Шерлок всегда восхищался в нем этим, и не раз он удивлялся, что, несмотря на его собственный высокий интеллект и преимущества более привилегированного детства, именно он, а не Джон, одевается с такой тщательностью, колеблется между эйфорией и скукой и находит свою ценность в похвале других.

Для человека, запертого в одной комнате так долго, как думает Шерлок, Джон был единственной переменной и, как таковой, стал самым интересным и жизненно важным человеком в жизни Шерлока. Джон за пределами этих четырех стен — уже его ближайший друг, доверенное лицо, отклонение в списке людей, терпевших или ценивших его разум, но не принимавших его из-за непохожести на остальных, или, что хуже всего, жалевших его. По этой причине Джон уже чрезвычайно важен для работы Шерлока и увлекателен для него на личном уровне. Но он как будто никогда раньше не _видел_ Джона Ватсона — никогда не останавливался, чтобы заглянуть глубже в своих умозаключениях об этом человеке и понять, что они означают. Шерлок наблюдает за Джоном уже некоторое время, и у него составлен отличный и подробный список физических характеристик Джона, включая шрам от ветрянки на левой лодыжке, но умственный ландшафт этого человека остается в значительной степени неисследованным.

Радио играет что-то кошмарное, и Джон в такт постукивает кончиком ножа по разделочной доске, ожидая, пока разогреется сковорода. Когда начинается припев, Джон начинает тихонько подпевать, его тело слегка покачивается, когда он в такт смещает свой вес.

Шерлок хочет почувствовать это движение. Он хочет подойти к Джону и положить ладони ему на талию, прижаться грудью к спине и почувствовать, как движутся мышцы его туловища. Он хочет проследить за вибрациями голоса Джона, прижимаясь губами сзади к шее, мягко, чтобы позволить коже двигаться под его губами. Несмотря на интимность его мыслей, они не обязательно сексуальны. Джон случайно стал настолько неотъемлемой частью жизни Шерлока, и он не может допустить, чтобы даже самые незначительные детали о нем остались неизвестны или не изучены. Со стороны Шерлока всегда требовалось много сдержанности, чтобы позволить Джону такие секреты, как эти, где его дедукция затруднена тем, что он не знает, какие вопросы задавать. Где был Джон, когда впервые услышал эту конкретную песню? Кто научил его так резать лук? Любит ли он танцевать лишь в уединении их кухни или его можно уговорить потанцевать в другом месте? Это не то, о чем они говорили. Ответил бы Джон, если бы Шерлок нашел правильное сочетание слов для вопроса?

И тут Шерлок напоминает себе, что все эти вопросы бессмысленны, поскольку Джон Ватсон, танцующий на их кухне, на самом деле не настоящий, а копия, проекция. Он не существует в такой форме в мире за пределами чертогов.

— Попробуй, — требует Джон, размахивая деревянной ложкой, и это показатель того, как сильно отвлекся Шерлок, что даже не заметил, подошедшего к нему Джона.

Шерлок пробует крошечную порцию ароматного красного соуса, покрывающего ложку, поднесенную к его рту. Джон выжидающе смотрит на него, и Шерлок медленно слизывает с губ его следы и, прежде чем проглотить, позволяет прочувствовать всю сложность ароматов. Помидоры, бальзамический уксус, лук, — нет, лук-шалот — и эстрагон.

— Очень вкусно, — бормочет Шерлок, и Джон лучезарно улыбается в ответ.

— Значит, мы не услышим отговорок о том, что транспорт не нуждается в сегодняшнем ужине, верно?

— Конечно, нет, — соглашается Шерлок, лишь бы увидеть довольный кивок Джона, зная, что вероятность того, что он все еще будет находиться в этом времени к моменту готовности ужина, минимальна.

Внезапно, Шерлок чувствует ошеломление от ощущения тщетности своего нынешнего существования. Осознание перекрывает дыхание и заставляет болеть сердце. Вся его жизнь здесь — фарс, период полураспада, которой он подыгрывает, и чем дольше он остается здесь, в этом подвешенном состоянии любви Джона и домашнего уюта, тем труднее ему будет уйти. Возможно, именно поэтому он медлит — он хочет этого больше, чем готов признать самому себе. Возвращение к реальности — это возвращение к… меньшему, и оставаться в этой версии его жизни — самая сладкая мука, которой он когда-либо предавался.

— Джон!? Что мы будем делать завтра?

— Ничего особенного. Ты что-то говорил насчет того, чтобы забрать пакет из Бартса? Даже не буду спрашивать, что там, — смеется Джон.

— А что насчет следующей недели? Следующего месяца? Следующего года? Через двадцать лет?

Джон оглядывается через плечо, озадаченно улыбается, но не возражает.

— Не думаю, что у нас есть какие-то планы, любимый. Ты хотел что-то сделать?

— Джон, через несколько лет мне бы очень хотелось... когда мы отойдем от дел, я подумал…

— А, мы говорим о Сассексе? — рассеянно спрашивает Джон. Его внимание разделено между попытками Шерлока завязать разговор и кастрюлей, в которой начинает тревожно пузыриться.

Сердце Шерлока болит по-новому и неприятно. Он чувствует беспокойство и трогательную благодарность одновременно.

— Мы уже обсуждали это?

— Я думал, мы уже все решили. Большой сад. Никаких ближайших соседей, которых можно было бы расстроить. Несколько яблонь и огород, душ для меня, ванна для тебя и кота.

— Ты хочешь сказать — собаки, — машинально поправляет Шерлок. Джон знает! Это реальная фиксированная точка на их общем горизонте. Удовлетворение и радость, что он испытывал, наблюдая за их садом, станет их жизнью в какой-то неопределенный момент в их будущем… будущее этого Джона и этого Шерлока.

— Мне казалось, ты сказал, что кот будет значительно меньше.…

— Собаки, — настаивает Шерлок. — Их двое.

— Ну, у нас есть несколько лет, чтобы уладить детали, — спокойно соглашается Джон.

— Мм, — отвечает Шерлок тоном, который, как он надеется, передает, что никакие детали не нуждаются в улаживании — ни в том, ни в другом. — Но в принципе…

— Шерлок, я люблю нашу жизнь здесь — тебя и меня. Я люблю _тебя_ , большой ты мерзавец! И когда нам надоест рисковать жизнью, я буду любить нашу жизнь в Сассексе. Я буду выращивать призовые кабачки, а ты…не знаю… составишь каталог концентрации удобрений или что-то в этом роде. Я с нетерпением жду этого. Где бы ты ни был, я хочу быть там. Главное, чтобы это были ты и я. И кот, — Джон поднимает бровь и дерзко подмигивает Шерлоку.

— Собаки, Джон. А также пчелы, — фыркает Шерлок.

Джон поворачивается и начинает возражать, но Шерлок обрывает его, обходя стол и беря его лицо в ладони, наслаждаясь ощущением царапающей щетины на ладонях. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, мягко, нежно и медленно, задерживаясь, когда Джон отвечает так идеально, так охотно. Джон забывает о возмущении и растворяется в поцелуе, забыв о своих кулинарных трудах. С ложки в его руке время от времени на пол капает соус.

Шерлок неохотно отступает и смотрит, как Джон приходит в себя. Ему нелепо трудно глотать, а в глазах подозрительно покалывает. Джон выглядит таким... _счастливым_ , безропотно довольствуясь своей судьбой — настолько редко Шерлок видит это у своего Джона. Его глаза сияют, все в его поведении говорит о радости.

— Я люблю тебя, Джон Ватсон. — Шерлок не может удержаться, чтобы не сказать это всего один раз, и в тот же миг он понимает, что совершил ошибку. Он знает, что его время здесь истекло.

Джон выглядит слегка удивленным, затем лучезарно улыбается ему и только тогда замечает дым и сердитые звуки плевков, доносящиеся из кастрюли.

— Вот дерьмо…

— Я схожу, подышу свежим воздухом, — резко говорит Шерлок. Он пользуется тем, что Джон отвлекается, зная, как трудно будет уйти, если Джон будет наблюдать.

— А как же ужин? — кричит Джон через плечо, бешено помешивая и регулируя температуру.

— Не волнуйся. Я скоро буду дома.

Шерлок снимает пальто с крючка и, бросив последний взгляд на свою жизнь здесь, подходит к двери, стискивает зубы и распахивает ее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Terminus post quem («предел, после которого», часто сокращенно TPQ) и terminus ante quem («предел, до которого», сокращенно TAQ) - крайние хронологические пределы в датировке событий, если точную датировку установить не удается (используется в исторических дисциплинах - в археологии, в геральдике, в литературоведении)
> 
> 2 — Манэки-нэко (яп. 招き猫, буквально «Приглашающий кот», «Манящий кот», «Зовущая кошка»; также известный как «Кот счастья», «Денежный кот» или «Кот удачи») — распространенная японская фигурка, часто сделанная из фарфора или керамики, которая, как полагают, приносит ее владельцу удачу. Скульптура изображает кошку с поднятой вертикально лапой, и обычно выставляется в витринах магазинов, в ресторанах, комнатах патинко, на складах и в других местах. Кошка, поднявшая правую лапу, привлекает деньги, удачу, а поднявшая левую лапу — клиентов. Встречаются также «манэки-нэко» с двумя поднятыми лапами. Некоторые манэки-нэко держат лапой овальную золотую монету, на которой указан номинал в десять миллионов рё.
> 
> «Манэки-нэко» бывают разных цветов, но традиционными считаются скульптуры трёхцветных кошек — с белой шерстью и пятнышками.
> 
> Существует много разных вариантов манэки-нэко, выполненных из глины и фарфора, папье-маше и дерева, сохранились даже старые каменные образцы. Имеются четыре особо значимых элемента: поднятая лапа, нагрудник, цвет и монета.
> 
> 3 — Пациенту в череп помещают измеряющий катетер, снабженный на конце латексным баллончиком размером 12 мм. Баллончик заполнен воздухом. Внутричерепное давление передается через тонкую стенку баллончика и катетер на измеряющее устройство, трансформирующее давление в электрический сигнал с помощью преобразователя. Преобразователь давления, процессор и воздушный компрессор интегрированы в единый корпус прибора. На цифровом дисплее высвечивается систолическое, диастолическое и среднее значение ВЧД.
> 
> Существует несколько видов катетеров и датчиков измерения ВЧД, но судя по тому, что Шерлоку делали трепанацию я, как не медик от слова совсем, полагаю, что это был интрапаренхимальный датчик с болтом. Он устанавливается в паренхиму (функционально-активные эпителиальные клетки) мозга и крепится в фрезевом трепанационном отверстии специальным болтом. Использование болта позволяет исключить случайные выдергивания датчика и перегибы его магистрали. Датчик снабжен рентгенкотрастными метками.
> 
> Прошу поправить меня, если это не так.
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	6. Плывя навстречу пробуждению

Он предполагал, что упадет, или прыгнет, или сделает какой-нибудь решительный жест, чтобы доказать себе, что это был сознательный выбор, а не неизбежность, но времени нет.

Мыслей нет, только боль.

Повсюду.

Ее столько, что трудно думать, дышать или даже закричать. Шерлок пытается успокоиться, боясь, что она его поглотит, и он цепляется за звук голоса Джона, привязывающего к настоящему, когда проще, намного легче следовать зову сирены забвения.

Теперь это уже не поэзия; Джон говорит, наполовину пересказывает, и только через мгновение Шерлок понимает, что Джон говорит с ним — торгуется с ним и умоляет его, настойчиво шепча. Он изливает секреты и признания на безразличную кожу Шерлока, положив теплую ладонь на его руку; его голос — колодец болезненных, нереализованных надежд.

Шерлок жаждет увидеть Джона, но не может пробиться сквозь волны, заставить глаза открыться. У него есть ответы, есть что сказать и чем поделиться, но сладкие объятия сна вновь утягивают его прочь.

>>>><<<<<

Поначалу время по-прежнему мало имеет значения. Он регистрирует только серию мгновенных впечатлений: обрывки голоса Джона, читающего что-то из папки с расследованием или из газеты, смутное осознание изменения света и мимолетные прикосновения боли, вынуждающие его нырять обратно в бессознательное состояние.

Каждый раз, когда он подбирается к пробуждению, его первая мысль о Джоне, его ограниченное сознание ищет чувство, наиболее эффективно сигнализирующее о его присутствии: запах, прикосновение теплой, твердой руки, шепот — слова неясны, но безошибочно его. И каждый раз ему удается задержаться чуть подольше, подняться чуть выше, пробиться дальше сквозь оцепенение бессознательности.

И вот так это происходит, когда он просыпается в следующий раз, с обоюдоострым даром растущей ясности и осознанности.

Каждый его сантиметр регистрирует ощущения, кричит о давлении, жжении или трении. На мгновение Шерлоку кажется, что он вот-вот вновь ускользнет в рай бессознательного, но не повезло.

Он часто дышит, задерживает дыхание настолько, насколько может, а затем выдыхает. И снова. И вновь. С каждым вдохом натиск постепенно отступает, притупляясь до фонового грохота дискомфорта, и на первый план выходят другие чувства. Он сосредотачивается, заставляя себя каталогизировать ощущения, сдерживая панику.

Во рту кисло и сухо, как будто от пепла, язык липкий и неприятно толстый. Он пытается сглотнуть, но облегчения нет. Хочет откашляться, но боится, что задохнется, поэтому подавляет желание. Он чувствует, будто трахея чем-то сжата, но мышцы слишком слабы, чтобы кашель принес облегчение и помог изгнать то, что в горле, чем бы оно ни было.

Носовые пазухи странно чувствительны: неприятно и обжигающе. Такое ощущение, будто он пытается глубоко дышать на вершине горы, где легкие работают в разряженной атмосфере. Постепенно он замечает едва уловимые следы запаха: дезинфицирующее средство, стиральный порошок и что-то вроде пластика. Он все-таки вернулся в 221Б? На миссис Хадсон опять напал один из приступов уборки?

Слуху требуется больше времени для восстановления, все звучит по-прежнему глухо и раздражающе неуловимо. Ему кажется, будто какие-то звуки доносятся как сквозь шум ветра; даже его собственное дыхание кажется шипящим, жужжащим, а слюна, скапливающаяся во рту, вызывает острое ощущение, что он снова тонет. Ему удается издать какой-то звук, но это всего лишь слабый стон.

Вдруг происходит какое-то движение — шаги по линолеуму, настойчивые голоса, звучащие одновременно и встревоженно, и положительно удивленно. Слишком измученный, чтобы понять смысл разговора, Шерлок ждет, когда он просто закончится. Он не уверен, является ли Джон частью всего этого. Он не уверен ни в чем, кроме ощущения, обрушивающегося на него мгновением позже: сильная потребность откашляться и внезапная свобода в горле. Он сглатывает, и это движение ощущается как лезвие бритвы. Он кашляет до тех пор, пока клетки не начинают молить о кислороде, пока кто-то не хватает его за руку, и знакомое спокойствие опиатов наполняет мозг.

>>>><<<<<

Ничего другого не остается — он должен попытаться сделать самое трудное. Глаза не хотят открываться: веки тяжелы, как свинец, а зрачки слишком чувствительны к проникающему сквозь них свету. После долгой борьбы Шерлоку удается приподнять правое веко и то лишь на крошечную щелочку.

Уровень освещенности понижен, но вокруг все равно намного ярче, чем под веками. Очень медленно он поворачивает лицо в сторону, моргая, ожидая, пока привыкнут глаза. В голове протестующе стучит от внезапного натиска сенсорной информации.

Шерлок не торопится, заставляя себя понемногу открыть глаза.

Это не 221Б. Даже близко не она. Нет, это явно какое-то медицинское учреждение, и, судя по отсутствию шума, людей и слабому освещению, явно где-то посередине ночи.

Самый яркий находящийся рядом источник света — единственная лампа, абажур которой наклонен вниз из-за позднего времени. Она отбрасывает лужицу теплого света на ссутулившуюся фигуру спящего человека.

Джон Ватсон.

Он выглядит ужасно, и в то же время он все еще самое замечательное, что Шерлок когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Волосы с одной стороны приглажены, а с другой — торчат в разные стороны. На подбородке — многодневная щетина, а на нем самом один из самых отвратительных кардиганов. В дополнение к глубоким синякам вокруг глаз и переносицы, виднеется несколько неприятного вида ссадин на одном из висков и щеке. Перевязь поддерживает его правую руку, и сам Джон держится очень осторожно, явно оберегая другие, менее заметные повреждения. Он выглядит уставшим, даже во сне. На коленях лежит книга в мягкой знакомой обложке, а на рубашке видны характерные крошки съеденных на скорую руку [дижестивов](https://ibb.co/Lpc85sm)1.

Его стул придвинут очень близко к кровати Шерлока. Голова лежит на плече под самым неудобным углом. Здоровая рука Джона лежит на простынях, а маленькие практичные пальцы переплетены с его длинными и бледными. Он прослеживает глазами вверх по руке, замечая, что в запястье вставлен катетер, перетянутый красной лентой. Он осознает, что резкая боль, которую почувствовал ранее, повернув голову, вызвана чем-то приклеенным к тому месту, где шея переходит в ключицу, и что несколько проводов исчезают под надетой на него больничной рубашкой.

Мгновение он обдумывает все это, но гораздо интереснее рассмотреть человека рядом с ним.

Джон держит его за руку, так сильно, как только может, и Шерлок на мгновение испытывает боль, вспоминая того Джона, которого оставил в своих чертогах, чьи прикосновения были так естественны и свободны.

Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы убедить свою руку сообщить, что он действительно может почувствовать тепло пальцев Джона рядом со своими. Проходит еще несколько секунд, прежде чем у него получается распутать необходимые нейронные связи, чтобы двинуть пальцами. Они судорожно дергаются, всего лишь легкое движение, но даже оно дает Шерлоку достаточно информации и уверенности, чтобы попытаться вновь. Он медленно сводит пальцы вместе, сжимая Джоновы в ничтожно слабом пожатии.

Поначалу Шерлок думает, что Джон слишком крепко спит, чтобы уловить этот жест, но затем он чувствует ответное пожатие.

Шерлок с трудом поднимает взгляд на лицо Джона и видит, как распахиваются его глаза, а затем от шока становятся больше, когда он, выпрямляясь, садится, забыв об упавшей на пол книге. Шерлок медленно моргает.

— Шерлок? — шепчет Джон.

Очень осторожно Шерлок снова сжимает руку Джона и наблюдает, как его изумленный взгляд скользит вниз к точке контакта и обратно к лицу Шерлока.

— Ты меня слышишь? — спрашивает Джон, вставая и наклоняясь ближе, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Шерлока.

Шерлок уже готов закатить глаза в ответ на этот глупый вопрос, когда понимает, что, хотя и может разобрать, что говорит Джон, он в большей степени полагается на движение его рта и прогнозирует, какие (идиотские) вещи тот может спросить в такие моменты.

Он долго моргает и снова сжимает руку Джона, на что тот осторожно кивает в ответ.

Шерлок открывает рот и пытается облизать губы; взгляд Джона становится острее, исчезают все следы измученного человека.

Повернув голову, Джон что-то говорит, но Шерлок не может разобрать что. Он ободряюще улыбается Шерлоку, и через несколько мгновений в комнату входит кто-то еще, с чашкой. И, похоже, это запускает ряд других событий. Шерлок смутно осознает, что вокруг него двигаются и что-то проверяют люди, но он не сводит глаз с Джона, который смотрит на него так, словно тот сделал что-то особенно впечатляющее.

На мгновение растерявшись, когда Джон выпутывает свои пальцы из его, Шерлок с облегчением понимает, что тот берет откуда-то чашку и вынимает из нее кусочек льда. Он нежно прижимает его к губам Шерлока, медленно проводя слева направо, в то время как Шерлок уговаривает свой вялый язык слизнуть влагу с губ.

Это божественно, и Шерлок пытается передать это взглядом. Умный Джон, похоже, понимает и улыбается Шерлоковой ненасытности.

— Не торопись, — говорит Джон с преувеличенной осторожностью, затем укладывает оставшийся кусочек льда между щекой и деснами Шерлока. — У тебя, наверное, до сих пор болит горло после трубки.

Джон замечательный. Фантастический. Шерлок редко сталкивался с настолько проницательным человеком и хотел бы выразить это каким-то образом, но он еще не пытался говорить и пока что деловито перекатывает драгоценную, священную воду во рту.

Шерлок наклоняет голову, когда другие люди начинают светить ему в глаза и собирать показания, но взгляд возвращается к Джону, не уступившему свое место рядом с Шерлоком, а лишь неохотно позволивши другим медицинским работникам выполнять свои задачи, подходя обратно в ту же секунду, как они их закончили.

Кажется, это займет много времени, и Шерлок изо всех сил старается держать глаза открытыми. В конце концов они снова остаются одни. Шерлок измучен процессом осмотра, но не хочет отводить от Джона взгляд. Он шевелит пальцами, привлекая внимание Джона, и умный, великолепный Джон вновь осторожно переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока.

Шерлок моргает все медленнее и медленнее, и улыбка Джона становится мягче.

— Все в порядке. Поспи. Я буду здесь. Только на этот раз не уходи так надолго, — слишком громко говорит Джон, наклоняясь к нему.

Похоже некое повреждение слуха, думает Шерлок. Временное или постоянное — невозможно оценить без дополнительных данных. Он понимает, что его правая рука обездвижена, положена поперек груди, как и у Джона. Лента на другом запястье, должно быть тоже имеет отношение к делу, но на данный момент он не в состоянии установить связь.

Шерлок закрывает глаза, сосредоточившись на теплых пальцах Джона и на поцелуе, который так и не случается.

>>>>><<<<<

В следующие несколько раз, когда Шерлок приходит в себя, Джон — спит. Это, как если бы они сменяли друг друга, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Он замечает едва заметные изменения, обозначающие действия Джона: сдвинулся стул, добавилась дополнительная чашка к уже сложенным рядом с ним, в ногах, на кровати, лежит другая газета. Шерлок не возражает — это дает ему возможность наблюдать за Джоном без каких-либо проблем. Наблюдать за тем, как спит другой человек, очень интимно, и доверие, необходимое для того, чтобы позволить такую уязвимость перед другим — значимо; Шерлок благодарен за это.

В этой маленькой комнате трудно измерить время количественно, а пороговое пространство2 между сном и бодрствованием — трудно определяемо. Шерлок благодарен Джону за то, что тот пытается удержать его в настоящем, указывая время и дату. Он подозревает, что должен испытывать некоторую безотлагательность в контроле над такого рода вещами, но на удивление доволен тем, что этот переход, от сломанного к целому, происходит в свой черед.

Медицинские работники приходят и уходят, и, хотя они и разговаривают с ним, предположительно объясняя, что они делают, Шерлок мало что замечает из этого. Его мысли поверхностны и мимолетны. Он чувствует, что это должно раздражать, но этого не происходит; возможно так действуют успокоительные и обезболивающие.

Когда он уговаривает себя снова открыть глаза, он видит две вещи, делающие пробуждение менее приятным, чем раньше. Одна из них — отсутствие Джона. Другая — присутствие Майкрофта.

— Не волнуйся. Доктор Ватсон сейчас придет, — к большому удивлению Шерлока, в улыбке его брата есть что-то похожее на искреннюю теплоту. — Он отошел выполнить некоторые основные гигиенические функции, которые действительно не могли больше ждать.

Взглядом Шерлок нашаривает настенные часы. Половина шестого вечера. Майкрофт, должно быть, пришел прямо с работы. Он смотрит в сторону окна на противоположной стене и, действительно — солнце светит слабо, приближаясь к горизонту, не ощущается реального тепла, но оно определенно присутствует.

— Мне сообщили, что тебе отменили успокоительное. Оно не должно слишком долго препятствовать твоему интеллекту, — обещает его брат.

Учитывая безупречную речь брата, Шерлок легко читает по губам, и забавляется мыслью, что мог бы притвориться, что не понимает, и избавить себя от утомительного разговора.

Майкрофт, всегда на шаг впереди, быстро показывает ему на [языке жестов](https://ibb.co/PgLGpp1)3: « _Я знаю, что ты понимаешь меня, братец»_.

Шерлок помнит, как в детстве они вместе учили жесты, надеясь вести тайные разговоры буквально за спиной родителей. Мама довольно быстро сообразила и сделала им выговор. Позже похвалив за смекалку.

Если он снова закроет глаза, то вполне законно сможет какое-то время не обращать внимания на неожиданно эмоционально открытого брата, но поскольку его мысли стали яснее, ему не терпится осмотреться.

Майкрофт терпеливо ждет, пока взгляд Шерлока вернется к нему. Какое-то мгновение он наблюдает за выражение облегчения на лице Майкрофта, и, пойманный на этом брат криво улыбается.

— Рад видеть, что ты пришел в себя, — подтверждает Майкрофт, и оба колеблются, как будто для них это было не совсем тем, что он собирался сказать. — Похоже, быстрое принятие решения травматологической бригадой обеспечило хороший прогноз, хотя могу сказать, что врач все больше беспокоился о твоей игре в Спящую красавицу.

Прежде чем Шерлоку приходит в голову спросить, что он имеет в виду, возвращается Джон, освежившись в душе, побрившись и переодевшись, и странный разговор, к счастью, заканчивается. Джон и Майкрофт обмениваются какими-то высокопарными любезностями, но Джон не может не смотреть на Шерлока снова и снова, и, когда Майкрофт наконец уходит, он, не теряя времени, возвращается на свое место рядом с Шерлоком. Он хромает и двигается с преувеличенной осторожностью, но придвигает стул еще ближе.

— Прости, я не хотел оставлять тебя, но я уже стал немного попахивать, — с сожалением объясняет он. — Привилегии врача — они позволяют мне пользоваться душевыми в раздевалке для персонала. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Вместо того чтобы подождать ответа Шерлока, Джон смотрит на мониторы, установленные рядом с кроватью и проводит пальцами по запястью Шерлока, ища пульс. У Джона теплые, сухие и успокаивающие руки. Блуждающим взглядом Шерлока уже заметил монитор над кроватью, отслеживающий жизненно важные показатели, так что старомодное измерение пульса, должно быть, лишь для удобства и успокоения Джона, а не для получения точных данных.

Кто-то принес ему кое-что из одежды, но мыло, которым он пользовался, — больничное, это не его марка. Шерлок желает поднести ладонь Джона к своему носу и вдыхать его запах, пока не услышит «Джона» под антисептиком, кофе и страхом. Его тело возвращается невыносимо медленно, а движения, когда у него получается заставить необходимую часть реагировать, — отрывисты и непредсказуемы. Больше всего беспокоит то, что оказывается проблематичным заставить губы складываться в слова. Это очень расстраивает, он боится даже попытаться.

Его рука дергается, когда он пытается схватить пальцы Джона, и тот легко ловит его руку в ответ. Шерлок раздраженно стонет, его голова катается по подушке, пока он борется за контроль. Он потерял почти всю координацию, и у него не хватает терпения вынести такую слабость.

— Все в порядке. Это нормально. Шерлок! Шерлок, посмотри на меня. Тебе нужно успокоиться, иначе давление в черепе взлетит до небес. Это нормально, быть немного не в себе — ты несколько дней был на снотворном, мозг получил сильный ушиб. Все наладится, но нужно подождать. Понимаешь?

Шерлок замирает, а затем сжимает руку Джона.

— Хорошо, все хорошо. Ты знаешь, кто я?

На взгляд Шерлока, еще ни разу Джон не задавал более нелепого вопроса: он знал, кто такой Джон, еще до того, как вспомнил свое имя.

Он снова сжимает руку Джона, и тот улыбается. Как же так получается, что он так легко читает по губам Джона, но практически не может донести слова из мозга до губ? _Что_ происходит?

— Ты знаешь, где находишься?

Шерлок многозначительно смотрит на инфузионные насосы3 рядом с кроватью и кардиомонитор на стене, а затем вновь переводит взгляд на Джона — самый испепеляющий, на какой только способен. По-видимому, он вполне способен передать свою мысль, потому как Джон закатывает глаза.

— А, вижу, это никак не мешает тебе умничать, — усмехается он.

Шерлока захлестывает эйфория от этого взаимодействия. Благодарность за него и за остроумие Джона ошеломляет, но вслед за этим накатывает новая волна усталости. Отчаяние от своего положения, — от потери контроля и медлительности своего разума — нарастает, и Шерлок в ужасе обнаруживает, что безудержно плачет, чего он не делал уже много лет. Это смешно и унизительно, но он не может остановиться. Грудь вздрагивает от сдавленных рыданий — единственный звук, который он сумел издать до сих пор, и который передает хоть какой-то смысл.

Если Джона и удивляет такое проявление слабости, он хорошо это скрывает. На самом деле, он выглядит так, как будто ожидал этого, и что-то в этом заставляет Шерлока чувствовать себя еще более выбитым из колеи.

Джон осторожно наклоняется ближе и спокойно произносит:

— Еще раз — это нормально, Шерлок. Даже ты не можешь избежать эмоций, когда твоя голова недавно пережила потрясение.

Нормально? Как все это может быть нормальным? Почему Джон говорит с ним как врач, а не как друг? Почему он задает такие глупые вопросы?

Джон продолжает говорить с ним: его голос гладкий, как истертый рекой камень, и теплый, как кофе, и, хотя Шерлок теряет смысл его слов, так как они слишком приглушены и искажены, чтобы можно было ясно расслышать, он успокаивается от их тональности. Умелые пальцы достают откуда-то носовой платок и вынимают из ноздрей кислородную трубку, вытирая слезы и сопли. Джон снова ставит канюлю на место и ненадолго задерживает пальцы на челюсти Шерлока.

— Ты... — начинает Джон, но тут же меняет тему. — Что ты помнишь?

Шерлок качает головой. Он слишком хрупок, чтобы пытаться разобрать свои пугающе скудные воспоминания, но ему определенно нужно знать. Невыносимо находится подвешенным в этом смятении и беспорядке.

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Джон и ждет кивка Шерлока.

— Взорвалась бомба, нас отбросило взрывом к задней стене. Все полетело к чертям, и здание начало рушиться. Я втянул тебя в бассейн, пытаясь избежать падающих обломков, — Джон сообщает все безразличным тоном, как будто худшие из связанных с произошедшим эмоции были стерты многократным пересказом этой истории. — Тебе досталось больше, чем мне, — признается он, теперь голос у него хриплый, и он отводит от Шерлока взгляд. Проведя костяшками пальцев по заросшему щетиной лицу, Джон вновь накрывает рукой пальцы Шерлока. — Ты был в критическом состоянии во время транспортировки. Думал, мы тебя потеряем.

Джон объясняет все это месту, где соприкасаются их руки. Его лицо, покрытое синяками и царапинами — это картина воспоминаний о страданиях и чувстве вины. Так не может продолжаться. Шерлоку нужно приложить усилие и изменить это.

— Ты... ты… слышал... ты... — выдавливает Шерлок. Он хочет сказать Джону, что именно его голос не позволил Шерлоку оторваться от реальности, голос, за который он цеплялся, когда ничто другое не имело смысла. Но в горле плотно, как будто что-то блокирует, и трудно заставить рот издавать правильные звуки. Похоже, что все получается неправильно, невнятно и не хватает слов, но Джон смотрит на него с усталой, но изумленной улыбкой на лице, и это побуждает Шерлока попробовать еще раз.

— Джон...

Джон кивает, задерживает взгляд, понимая, и продолжает.

— КТ показала эпидуральное кровотечение, и они, не теряя времени, отвезли тебя в операционную. Не должно было быть... и не было, в смысле, это было просто кровотечение. На следующий день они сделали МРТ и не обнаружили никаких серьезных ушибов или кровоизлияний в мозг. Это была просто эпидуральная гематома, кровотечение _на_ мозге. Но ты заставил нас всех засомневаться — очень быстро повышалось давление внутри черепа.

В словах Джона есть противоречие, Шерлок может уловить его даже в нынешнем состоянии. Если смерть была возможным результатом, почему Джон сказал, что это было «просто» что-то?

— Почему,.. — начинает Шерлок, — почему… это… — он хмурится, дыхание учащается, когда он понимает, что ему действительно не удается выдавить нужные слова. — Просто... просто... что?

Джон выдыхает через нос и смотрит ему прямо в глаза — опять больше врач, чем друг.

— Если такое кровотечение быстро удалить до того, как оно нанесет серьезный ущерб, прогноз хороший. Но часто бывает, как минимум, сотрясение мозга, даже если они не видят никаких ушибов на КТ или МРТ, сделанных дважды, когда ты все еще был интубирован.

Как минимум? Что значит «как минимум»?

— Джон?

На этот раз не лучше; голос остается хриплым, едва слышным и плохо модулированным. Шерлок смотрит на Джона, чтобы убедиться, что понят, но выражение лица друга слишком трудно расшифровать. Он должен помнить, что говорить нужно медленно и целенаправленно, чтобы дать мышцам время отреагировать. Он чувствует, как паника выжимает из него воздух, как будто ему нужно сделать выбор между речью и дыханием. Его сердце тяжело бьется, и он пытается протолкнуть слова сквозь все более крепкую хватку, но от этого становится только хуже.

— Все хорошо, — говорит Джон, и Шерлок подозревает, что он говорит громче и медленнее, чем обычно, чтобы Шерлок мог все прочитать по губам. — Не утомляй себя. Мы поговорим об этом позже.

Шерлок не хочет говорить об этом позже, он хочет получить ответы сейчас. Если они удалили гематому (да, Шерлок знает всю правильную терминологию, Джону нет нужды упрощать для него), почему он не пришел в себя быстрее? Зачем нужно было держать его на успокоительном несколько дней?

— Что? — пытается он снова, все больше встревоженный. Звуки, которые он издает, имеют лишь малейшее сходство со словами в его голове. Отсутствие связи, похоже, усиливается еще больше.

Теперь оказывается, что именно Джон не может сдержать эмоции. Он тяжело сглатывает, губы сжимаются, глаза подозрительно блестят. На несколько мгновений лицо Джона полностью открыто, и в этом выражении Шерлоку так много нужно разложить: беспокойство, удивление, сочувствие, — что он едва может их перечислить.

В одно мгновение Шерлок приходит в ярость. Джон что-то скрывает от него, обращается с ним как с младенцем и намеренно вносит неясность. Как он мог вообразить, своим ограниченным поведением, что Шерлок может быть неспособен понять, когда Джон скрывает соответствующую информацию о его травмах — информацию, которая ему понадобится, если он хочет оптимизировать свое выздоровление. Может быть, Джон хочет, чтобы он лежал тут и гнил? Оставаясь в жалком неведении, пока надежный доктор говорит за него, присматривает за ним и принимает все необходимые решения относительно его здоровья? На самом деле, это довольно хитрый план, Джона следует поздравить с тем, что он исключил Шерлока из уравнения так рано.

Он рычит и резко отдергивает руку от Джона, вызывая волну жалоб от плеча и ребер от этого внезапного движения. Шерлок почти пропускает вспышку боли в глазах Джона, потому что она мгновенно сменяется искусственно мягким выражением.

— Все хорошо, — говорит Джон без интонации и эмоций. — Просто успокойся, и мы все обдумаем, ладно? Я расстроен, я устал, и мне не очень приятно видеть, как ты страдаешь, застряв в постели в реанимации. Я ничего от тебя не скрываю, я знаю не больше тебя, но, несмотря на то, что ситуация улучшается и ты восстанавливаешься, я бы предпочел быть дома и злиться на то, что ты капаешь жидкость из свиных туш в салат, ясно?

Напряжение покидает тело Шерлока, когда он выдыхает набранный в грудь воздух. Конечно. _Ну конечно!_ Это тот человек, который застрелил таксиста. Человек, который предлагает ему завтрак каждый день, хотя Шерлок ест его только раз в две недели. Это _Джон_ , который был у его постели в течение неизвестно скольких дней, читая и защищая его, когда он был не в состоянии сделать это сам. Его Джон.

С тихим, прерывистым звуком он вновь нащупывает руку мужчины и снова близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться, когда прощающие пальцы Джона находят его и крепко сжимают.

— Все в порядке, — повторяет он с утешением и состраданием. На этот раз гораздо более похожий на себя. — Не кори себя — это еще один симптом черепно-мозговой травмы, все становится лучше. Поначалу настроение будет неустойчивым. Постарайся об этом не беспокоиться. Такое случается даже при более легких травмах, а твои все еще оцениваются.

Мозг Шерлока уже сорвался с дедукции: либо Джон думает, что его травма выше по этой шкале, либо никто еще не знает. В любом случае это еще одна отвратительная вещь, ответ на которую ему придется подождать, а он _ненавидит_ ждать.

У Джона уставшие глаза, и, несмотря на душ и свежую одежду, он выглядит так, будто мог бы проспать целую неделю, но даже идиот заметил бы, что за усталостью и беспокойством скрываются облегчение и радость, держащие его на ногах, и предвкушение возвращения Шерлока домой, побуждающие его делать один усталый шаг за другим.

— Шерлок, я... — Джон изо всех сил пытается найти место, чтобы сказать следующее предложение, но формальный стук в дверь прерывает их, и в комнату входит невысокая пухлая женщина с добрыми глазами и уверенными манерами. За ней следует медсестра, объявляющая, что пришла проверить жизненные показатели Шерлока.

Джон мгновенно убирает руку от руки Шерлока и откидывается на спинку кресла, виновато глядя на вновь прибывших.

Рука Шерлока дергается вслед за Джоновой, он скучает по его прикосновению и ненавидит расстояние, что установило между ними смущение. Он хочет потребовать, чтобы Джон вернулся, но не может даже начать думать о форме звуков, которые ему понадобятся, чтобы произнести это.

— Доброе утро. Я — доктор Рахи Кумари. Я рада, что вы решили присоединиться к нам сегодня, — она выжидающе смотрит, но Шерлоку не нравятся странные доктора, пытающиеся шутить, и просто смотрит на нее в ответ.

— Он спрашивал, что случилось, — откашливается Джон. — Не думаю, что он помнит что-то еще, кроме взрыва.

— Это совершенно нормально, мистер Холмс, — натянуто улыбается доктор Кумари. — Вам давали успокоительное в течение нескольких дней. Боюсь, нам пришлось держать вас под наркозом до тех пор, пока давление в черепе не станет стабильным и перерывы в успокоительных больше не будут угрожать его повышением или судорогами. У нас было несколько неудачных попыток экстубации, когда вы стали слишком беспокойны, и мы боялись, что это будет слишком для вашего мозга. Доктор Ватсон сказал мне, что это ваше самое ценное достояние.

Она коротко ухмыляется этой маленькой остроте, и начинает изучать монитор, отслеживающий жизненно важные показатели, в то время как медсестра делает заметки на компьютере, сидя в углу комнаты.

— Вы находитесь в палате интенсивной терапии, а я — консультант по неврологии отделения на этой неделе. Прежде чем мы проведем более детальное неврологическое обследование, я хотела бы услышать от вас лично, что из последнее вы помните? — спрашивает она, когда медсестра уходит. — Нам нужно установить масштабы амнезии.

Шерлок не желает отвечать, его внимание сосредоточено на Джоне, который отказывается смотреть на него. У него возникает странное чувство одиночества, он скучает по Джону, хотя тот стоит рядом, не более чем в трех метрах.

— Он еще не говорил? — спрашивает она, обращаясь к Джону.

Прежде чем ответить, Джон прочищает горло и бросает быстрый взгляд на Шерлока.

— Да, взрыв привел к разрыву барабанных перепонок, но он реагировал на мои слова и пытался кое-что сказать. Пока немного, но уже что-то.

Доктор Кумари поднимает бровь, и Шерлок не уверен, выглядит ли она обеспокоенной или впечатленной.

— Вы знаете, где находитесь? — она вновь поворачивается к Шерлоку.

Шерлок осторожно кивает.

— А свое имя? — глаза доктора Кумари непреклонны и умны.

Его губы и челюсть помнят, как издать первый звук в его имени, но все, что получается — это прерывистый, удушливый выдох, заканчивающийся приступом кашля.

Это его _имя_. Конечно, он помнит это, но его рот — нет.

— Все в порядке. Не торопитесь, — призывает доктор Кумари. Она позволяет Шерлоку побороться еще несколько секунд, внимательно наблюдая, и вытаскивает из кармана ручку с фонариком. Она проверяет реакцию зрачков, спрашивая о симптомах. — Тошнота?

Шерлок качает головой.

— Ему удавались слова или только слоги? — спрашивает она Джона. — Свободно или с трудом?

— Слова, немного искаженные. Что-то среднее, — признается Джон. — Скорее свободно, чем нет, — сообщает он. — Наверное.

— Головная боль? — спрашивает Кумари Шерлока.

Его пожатие плечами больше похоже на судорогу, так как вызывает пронзительную боль в правом плече.

— У него было вывихнуто плечо, — отмечает Джон. — Вправили в конце операции.

— Давайте попробуем что-нибудь еще, — говорит доктор Кумари, внимательно наблюдая. — Вы знаете имя нынешнего премьер-министра?

Шерлок резко качает головой, и плечо тошнотворно пульсирует. Его взгляд снова устремляется на Джона, как компас на север. Вот он здесь, пытается отшатнуться к стене: его проводник, его источник вдохновения и его путь домой, готовый поймать его запаниковавший взгляд и вернуть смущенный.

Джон быстро приходит в себя; скрывая свое беспокойство, он где-то находит ободряющую улыбку.

— Честно говоря, он не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Он очень избирательно относится к тому, что помнит и что удаляет.

— Удаляет? — спрашивает доктор, снова поднимая брови. Она могла бы даже посоревноваться с Джоном с преувеличенным выражением на лице.

— Да, он удаляет информацию, которую считает неуместной, чтобы освободить больше места для важных данных, — в голосе Джона слышится гордость.

— Что ж, это отличный трюк, — говорит она, поворачиваясь, обратно к Шерлоку. — Вы должны научить меня как-нибудь этому, мистер Холмс. Я уверена, доктор Ватсон, возможно, уже сказал вам, что восстановление после черепно-мозговой травмы, связанной с внутричерепным кровоизлиянием, может быть спорадическим и неравномерным, поэтому я просто задам вам еще один вопрос, прежде чем оставлю вас отдыхать, хорошо?

Шерлок снова поворачивается к ней и отрывисто кивает. Он чувствует рев боли в животе, отекающие ребра, напрягающиеся до предела плечи. Он не мог трудиться настолько усердно, только чтобы вернуться к Джону и страдать от невозможности объяснить ему почему.

— Можете ли вы сказать мне, что последнее вы помните?

Он думает о Джоне, печатающим на своем ноутбуке, помешивающим соус, танцующим на кухне. Шерлок думает о поцелуях на диване, тостах на завтрак и своем саде. Их саде. Их будущем саде.

Он медленно дышит, приказывая себе оставаться спокойным, давая словам время всплыть самим.

Кумари внимательно наблюдает за ним, но не показывает ничего, что могло бы насторожить Шерлока.

Он колеблется, внезапно чувствуя неуверенность. Там, где он был, когда его ранили — сада не было. Это была не Бейкер-стрит и это был не вечер. Это был не Джон. Это было не по-настоящему. Это было… это было...

Но это утягивает его назад, в лавину запахов и цветов, ощущений и эмоций.

Это было так реально.

Он все еще чувствует ночной аромат левкоя. Он вспоминает свет, пробивающийся сквозь занавески в их спальне, теплый и манящий, и слышит, как ветер треплет листья на березах. Он знает, что Джон там, его очки для чтения сползают вниз, когда он, клюя носом, засыпает над очередной ужасной книгой в мягкой обложке. Через мгновение Шерлок возьмет ее из его рук, и Джон сонно улыбнется, разбуженный этим движением. Он положит очки на прикроватный столик и выключит лампу. Джон повернется лицом к Шерлоку, и они будут изучать друг друга в лунном свете, шепча друг другу пожелания спокойной ночи и обмениваясь поцелуями…

Глаза Шерлока скользят, всегда, _всегда_ к Джону, стоящему на почтительном расстоянии от кровати — его солдату, его врачу, его другу, и по тому, как тот облизывает губы, он понимает, что тот слишком долго молчал. Шерлок закрывает глаза, преследуя воспоминания о дне, который еще не наступил и, скорее всего, никогда не наступит.

Это занимает некоторое время, но доктор Кумари в конце концов сдается и уходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Дижестивы (англ. Digestives) — полусладкие печенья, возникшие в Шотландии и популярныt во всем мире. Дижестивы впервые были изобретены в 1839 году двумя шотландскими врачами для облегчения пищеварения (англ. digestion — пищеварение, переваривание, отсюда и название). Термин «пищеварительные» происходил от убеждения, что они имели антацидные (противоизжоговые) свойства из-за использования бикарбоната натрия (пищевой соды). Исторически сложилось так, что некоторые производители использовали диастатический (расщепляющий) солодовый экстракт, чтобы «переварить» часть крахмала, существующего в муке до выпечки.
> 
> 2 — Пороговое пространство, лимина́льность (англ. Liminality, от лат. līmen — порог, пороговая величина) — физиологический, неврологический или метафизический термин, обозначающий «пороговое» или переходное состояние между двумя стадиями развития человека или сообщества.  
> Лиминальность связана с изменением социального статуса, ценностей и норм, идентичности (identity) и самосознания, поэтому представляет собой типичный пример междисциплинарной проблемы. Она включает в себя широкий спектр социологических, психологических и физиологических проблем, реализуя экспансию культуры и освоение ею новых пространств и сфер через человека, как носителя нового смысла и порядка. Потенциал нового определен природой лиминальности, ситуацией неопределенности, амбивалентности и размытой социальностью, стимулирующий энергичный поиск новой фундаментальной общности.  
> Лиминальный период является неотъемлемой частью ритуала перехода в большинстве культур, будь это переход в другую возрастную группу (дети-подростки), смена социального положения (заключение братского союза, избрание нового вождя в племени, утрата родственника или супруга) или свадебный ритуал. Все обряды перехода отмечены тремя фазами: разделение (separation), грань (margo, или limen, что по-латыни означает «порог») и восстановление (reaggregation). Первая фаза означает открепление личности или целой группы от занимаемого ранее места в социальной структуре. Вторая фаза — «лиминальный» период — является промежуточной, поскольку участник получает черты двойственности или «лиминальной персональности». Эти люди обладают амбивалентностью, поскольку не укладываются в рамки каких-либо классификаций состояния (state) и положения (position) в культурном пространстве. Лиминальные существа — «ни здесь, ни там, ни то, ни се»… Их амбивалентные свойства выражаются большим разнообразием символов. Лиминальность часто уподобляется смерти, утробному существованию, невидимости, темноте, двуполости, пустыне, затмению солнца и луны и проявляет черты некой альтернативы известной нам структуре, как «миг во времени и вне его». В третьей, восстановительной, фазе «переходящий» вновь обретает стабильное состояние и получает права и обязанности «структурного» типа, соответствующего обычным нормам и стандартам.
> 
> 3 — Британский жестовый язык (англ. British Sign Language) — жестовый язык одноименной семьи, используемый глухими и слабослышащими Великобритании. Около 125 000 глухих взрослых используют BSL, а также около 20 000 детей. В 2011 году 15 000 людей сообщили, что БЖЯ — их основной язык. При разговоре на британском жестовом языке вовлекаются руки, корпус, лицо и голова. BSL владеет множество слышащих людей, вовлеченных в сообщество глухих через глухих родственников и знакомых.  
> В БЖЯ используется актуальное членение предложения, обычный порядок слов вне его — OSV (англ. Object, Subject, Verb — объект, субъект и действие), а определение предшествует определяемому.  
> Носители британского жестового языка выступают за то, чтобы его распознавали аналогично валлийскому, гэльскому и ирландскому языкам. БЖЯ получил статус полноправного языка Великобритании 18 марта 2003 года, однако он не охраняется государством, хотя переводчики британского жестового языка должны быть сертифицированы.  
> У BSL имеется несколько диалектов, и жестовая речь шотландца может отличаться от речи жителя Южной Англии.  
> Многие британские телепередачи снабжены сурдопереводом. Канал BBC News снабжает ежедневные выпуски новостей в 07:00, 08:00 и 13:00 сурдопереводом. Канал BBC One повторяет программы из прайм-тайм после полуночи, снабжая их переводом на жестовый язык.  
> В Шотландии существует система «Scottish Qualifications Authority», оценивающая уровень владения разнообразными дисциплинами, включая БЖЯ, на основании трехуровневой шкалы.
> 
> 3 — Инфузионный насос — медицинское изделие, предназначенное для длительного, дозированного, контролируемого введения растворов, высокоактивных лекарственных препаратов, питательных веществ пациенту.


	7. Ничего нет лучше дома

Прошло пять долгих дней с тех пор, как Шерлок проснулся и обнаружил себя в отделении интенсивной терапии Королевской лондонской больницы рядом с несколько пострадавшим, но обнадеживающе живым, Джоном Ватсоном. Ушибленная, но не сломанная, рука Джона уже снята с перевязи, хотя Шерлок может сказать, что это усилило боль его старой афганской травмы. Помимо травмы головы, у Шерлока сломаны ребро и ключица, оторвана [суставная губа](https://ibb.co/yh5p5c8)1 в суставной впадине, и позже это может потребовать, — или не потребовать — хирургического вмешательства.

У него по-прежнему нет слов. В любом случае не те, которые он бы принял.

Джон продолжает говорить ему, что это логично и нормально, что кровотечение давило на область, где его мозг складывает мысли в звуки и слова, и что превращение слов в предложения — сложный процесс, требующий слишком много усилий от восстанавливающегося после удара о череп мозга. Джон продолжает говорить ему, что потребуется время, чтобы восстановить речь, но он ее _восстановит_.

Если бы только афазия Брока2, — причудливое название для того, чтобы иметь возможность произносить вещи вполне нормально, но не быть в состоянии связать мысли в слова — была его единственной оставшейся проблемой. Его трудности усугубляются ощущением ошеломленности, лишением дара речи, ненадежности, даже когда он просто пытается организовать мысли в своей голове, не осмеливаясь облечь их в слова. Его охватывает страх, что слова в любой момент разлетятся, как напуганные еще до взлета птицы. Иногда их нет вообще. И хотя он не врач, он знает, что это не типичное последствие для того, кто немного ударился головой. Травмирующая афазия работает не так; должно быть что-то еще.

Чем дольше он ждет, чем дольше он продолжает гоняться за этими словами, тем больше растет расстояние между ними и мыслями. Это странно знакомое чувство, но Шерлок не может понять, почему. Даже Джон не всегда может скрыть разочарование, когда Шерлок отказывается даже попытаться заговорить.

Родители навещали его несколько раз и, похоже, крепко подружились с Джоном. Возможно, они надеются, что Джон — тайный бойфренд, о котором Шерлок не упомянул, и в каждый свой визит, находя его здесь, рядом с кроватью Шерлока, их лица светятся от удовольствия, думая, что их второй сын наконец нашел любовь. Ирония душит.

Майкрофт продолжал игнорировать явную неприязнь Шерлока к его присутствию и навещал по крайней мере через день. Он надоедает Шерлоку, а затем, вероятно, и Джону, поскольку настаивает на разговоре с ним, даже когда Шерлок отсылает его прочь. У Джона не так много времени для скучных, властных братьев, но он всегда выделяет Майкрофту более чем достаточно времени во время его визитов, чтобы сообщить ему о прогрессе, провожая его из палаты и возвращаясь с чаем, чтобы подбодрить Шерлока.

Шерлок до сих пор не помнит тех часов, что предшествовали взрыву бомбы, и лишь частично помнит предыдущие дни. Майкрофт говорит, что Джеймс Мориарти погиб при взрыве, но без собственных воспоминаний о нем в этом факте нет никакого смысла. Шерлок старается не зацикливаться на этих пробелах и избегает погружаться в чертоги разума любым из способов, кроме самого поверхностного, обеспокоенный тем, что он может там найти.

Список того, от чего его лечат, продолжает сокращаться по мере того, как исключаются возможности, а проверки начинают разъяснять то невероятное спасение, которое они с Джоном пережили. Перелом ключицы срастается. Его сломанное ребро болит, а это означает, что кашель — это чудовищно, но ожоги были поверхностными. Рваные раны исчезают, и с каждым днем они с Джоном все больше становятся похожи на тех мужчин, какими были раньше. Слух Шерлока улучшается, и это побуждает специалистов осторожно прогнозировать, по поводу нанесения незначительного или вообще никакого долговременного ущерба.

Его перевели в нейрохирургическое отделение; он подозревает, что Майкрофт приложил к этому руку, чтобы получить там отдельную палату. Его травма головы, пожалуй, является самой большой причиной для беспокойства, и никто, похоже, не хочет давать окончательные ответы на вопросы, которые он предлагает Джону задать вместо него — тот стал настоящим мастером интерпретации взглядов Шерлока. Возможно, он все равно спросил бы их; он, по-видимому, назначил себя своего рода доверенным лицом, в то время как Шерлок окутывает себя молчанием. Он знает, что его когнитивные способности в значительной степени не пострадали — хотя эффект успокоительного продолжался дольше, его мышление восстановило свою ясность, — но Джон — единственный человек, для которого он был готов попытаться заговорить, и после той неудачи он действительно не видит смысла.

Все настроены очень позитивно потому, что это «первые дни» в его выздоровлении и принимают настороженный подход ожидания, но Шерлок знает, что означают их паузы, когда он не произносит и слова, и как они осторожно покидают комнату, обсудить его симптомы и прогресс. Все говорят одно и то же — могут быть незначительные остаточные эффекты от давления кровотечения, но они должны пройти. Однако никто не хочет строить догадок о том, сколько времени это может занять.

Джон — его единственная константа, невозмутимая и постоянная. Он не пытается убедить Шерлока в его несомненном выздоровлении, но сидит и терпит визиты, казалось бы, бесконечного потока специалистов, задавая вопросы и давая ответы, когда пациент не может сделать этого сам. Шерлок, по крайней мере, смог заставить свою мелкую моторику писать ответы и вопросы. Джон перехватывает его каракули и отчеты в текстовых сообщениях всякий раз, когда появляется новый консультант, и переводит их для общественного пользования, все время глядя на Шерлока или пытаясь подавить неуместные ухмылки на (очевидно) написанные им возмутительные вещи.

Когда Шерлок не восстанавливал свои силы и не приходил в себя после травм, он наблюдал за Джоном и, по его мнению, тот мог это заметить. Он начинает беспокоиться, что, похоже, делает бессознательно. Шерлок предполагал, что с улучшающимся эмоциональным контролем, он скоро будет в состоянии вернуть свое влечение к Джону обратно в глубины своего разума. Как только он снова стал частью мира, он ожидал, что его реакция на присутствие Джона притупится, вернется к их статус-кво соседей по квартире, коллег и друзей. Но все совсем не так. Это нелепо и бессмысленно, но он скучает по другому Джону, хотя тот существует только в его собственном затуманенном мозгу. От каждого увиденного сходства сердце подпрыгивает, но надежды разбиваются, когда Джон отстраняется от него, когда разрывает взгляд, когда держит дистанцию. Если бы Шерлок смог найти способ пересечь возникшую между ними границу и заставить этого Джона улыбнуться ему так же, как и другого, он сделал бы это в одно мгновение.

Он сломал голову, пытаясь точно определить, что именно делает их отношения здесь отличными от тех, что были в чертогах — что случилось в тот момент, когда их пути разошлись, обусловленные возможными вариантами? Его мучает вопрос: Что же такого произошло, заставившее их так насторожиться, что они прячутся за своей дружбой, хотя Шерлок убежден, что у них могло бы быть гораздо большее?

Это невыносимо — Шерлок _видел_ , что Джон обдумывал, кем они могут быть. На каждый его нервный жест отрицания, тело выдает еще дюжину, говорящих о влечении; мелочи, которые Джон даже не осознает, что демонстрирует.

В то время как Джон предан Шерлоку настолько, что находится у его постели все часы дня и ночи, его любовь и привязанность отгорожены барьером, и Шерлок не может понять причину его появления. Он удивлен тем, как трудно это принять, но это то, что Шерлок должен сделать, если это все, что он действительно когда-либо получит в ответ от Джона.

Даже когда Шерлок слушает, как его идиоты-логопеды убеждают его о пользе знаний для них о его вербальных навыках, он знает, что они ничего не могут сказать, чтобы вернуть ему другого Джона. Он выдерживает проверки и поначалу даже пытался выполнять некоторые из упражнений, но в ту же секунду, когда он открыл рот и услышал ужасный вздор, который он наговорил, это только укрепило его решение вообще не говорить. Неподготовленный наблюдатель мог бы определить, что что-то не так, только по тому, что предложения были короткими или обрывочными, слова тщательно подобраны, но скомканы при произнесении. Шерлок не согласится на менее чем полное функционирование и отказывается унижаться перед незнакомыми людьми. Кроме того, прогресс в терапии означал бы необходимость усерднее работать со всеми остальными. Правда, ему больно разочаровывать Джона своим явным отсутствием участия, но он не может рисковать смущением или потенциальным ущербом, связанным с открытием рта.

С доктором Ватсоном, полностью сосредоточенным на нем и его выздоровлении, легко представить, что это хрупкое состояние, в котором его госпитализация позволяет Джону пересекать определенные границы, может продолжиться. Но что, если он проговорится о том, к чему Джон не готов или чего не хочет? Шерлок всегда был сообразителен, обладал обширным словарным запасом, но его язык — это язык фактов и науки, совершенно неприспособленный для выражения чувств. Он понятия не имеет, как выразить свое уважение к Джону нежными словами; он не знал бы этого, даже если бы был полностью здоров. Пытаться сделать это сейчас было бы в высшей степени безрассудно.

Он боится разговаривать с Джоном из страха, что может сделать что-то не так, сказать что-то не то и оттолкнуть его еще больше. Шерлок раскрыл свое глубочайшее «я», в своей голове, обнажил душу перед самим собой, и больше всего на свете он боится, что может повторить эти откровения и разрушить их отношения, не контролируя собственную речь. Неуместные слова могли выдать его и раньше, но теперь он также находится во власти последствий травмы.

Он скорее промолчит, чем случайно скажет что-то неразумное; он никогда не был хорош в этом, и вероятность катастрофы лишь увеличивается из-за его травмы и отсутствия адекватного эмоционального контроля. Только трудности речи достаточно унизительны, но есть еще одна опасность — неконтролируемые в настоящее время эмоции, как ему и говорили. Его мозг столкнулся с черепом и находился под давлением в результате кровоизлияния, что привело к становящимся все более очевидными с каждым днем последствиям. Джон сносит страхи, ярость и слезы Шерлока, но сам он ненавидит все это и ему невыносимо то, что не может уловить эмоции, до того, как все случится. Он чувствует себя незащищенным и прозрачным, несмотря на тихое защитное сочувствие, которое пытается предложить ему Джон.

Поэтому он ничего не говорит — даже логопеду не удается убедить его попытаться еще раз. Зачем искушать судьбу именно сейчас? Кто знает, какой еще ущерб он может непреднамеренно нанести? У него нет ничего, кроме времени; он будет ждать, пока отступят эти чувства или пока он не будет уверен, что у него будет больше контроля над произносимыми словами, даже если специалисты говорят ему, что без практики будет достигнут лишь небольшой прогресс.

В этой тишине Шерлок наблюдает за руками Джона и вспоминает, какие они теплые, какие уверенные и как они безошибочно находят те самые места, заставляющие Шерлока дрожать или задыхаться. Он наблюдает за губами Джона до тех пор, пока они не сводят его с ума — попробовав их, узнав их форму и тепло, а также то, как Джон побуждает рот Шерлока открыться, чтобы углубить поцелуй, он испытывает такую боль, которую не успокоят ни горы принятых лекарств, ни сон.

Таким образом, пытаясь вновь овладеть собственной физиологией, мозгом и всем остальным, Шерлок молча оплакивает потерю воображаемого возлюбленного, чей двойник день за днем бродит по его комнате.

>>>>><<<<<

Шерлок рад, что его выписали чуть меньше чем через неделю. Ему постоянно надоедают люди, приходящие измерить, надеть, обсудить, и он искренне устал от того, что все время находится в центре событий. «Дом» — звучит неописуемо хорошо, и он считает минуты с момента, как была поднята эта тема, до того, когда машина Майкрофта высадила их у квартиры. Со всем, что произошло впоследствии, он почти забыл о взрыве, выбившем стекла в 221Б в самом начале этих изломанных дней, но Джон говорит, что его брат позаботился о ремонте квартиры, и все кажется таким же, как всегда, только опрятнее и намного менее пыльным.

Теперь, когда они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, Джон, похоже, возводит стены еще толще и выше, чем они были раньше. После проявленной им поддержки и открытой преданности во время пребывания Шерлока в больнице, сразу после их возвращения он ослабил внимание и даже намеренно избегал его в течение некоторого времени каждый день. Шерлок не уверен, потому ли это, что Джон устал от его вида, и предоставляет ему передышку после недели почти постоянного наблюдения или по какой-то другой причине, которую Шерлок не может понять. Возможно, он просто глубоко потрясен тем, что стал мишенью такого психа, как Мориарти? Шерлок уловил раздражение Джона по поводу его увлечения великим злодеем, но не смог установить причину. Может быть, эти два момента взаимосвязаны?

Что делает ситуацию еще более болезненной, так это то, что отстранение Джона не является последовательным, что предполагает, что это умышленно. Раз или два в день Джон забывается на несколько минут, и появляется что-то от их прежней близости; Шерлок может с точностью до секунды определить, когда Джон вспоминает — каждый раз его плечи расправляются, подбородок поднимается, и он делает успокаивающий вдох, прежде чем осторожно, сознательно снова расслабиться.

Это ранит больше, чем Шерлок может сказать. В буквальном смысле.

Он не только тоскует по мужчине из своих чертогов разума, но и обнаруживает, что скучает по настоящему Джону, в чем очень мало смысла. Он скучает по легкости их дружбы, которая, хотя и не была тем, о чем он мечтал, явно стала необходимой для его дальнейшего благополучия. Шерлок тоскует по его улыбкам и пронзительному хихиканью, он скучает по чаепитию вдвоем и уютному молчанию, пусть даже только в уединении 221Б. Он скучает по тому факту, что он мог быть самим собой и почти поверил, что Джон не будет отталкиваться от его личностных особенностей, но простит ему его ошибки в социальных нормах поведения. Ему кажется, что он наблюдает, как Джон уходит, оставляя на своем месте тень. Она может выглядеть как он и говорить, как он, но Шерлок знает, что есть нечто большее, настолько близкое к поверхности, что он почти может этого коснуться, но не может выразить словами. Похоже, ему не хватает Джона Ватсона, которого нет нигде.

Конечно, Джон также получил телесные повреждения: ожоги, вывих колена, травму плеча, перелом ребер и бесчисленные ссадины и синяки. Все это замедлило бы любого человека, который не был Джоном Ватсоном, но тот не жалуется. После катастрофического визита миссис Хадсон в больницу, где она провела больше времени в слезах, чем в пожеланиях скорейшего выздоровления, Шерлок еще больше ценит то, что Джон — один из немногих людей, которые разговаривают с ним и, по крайней мере внешне, обращаются с ним так, как всегда.

Джон пытается вернуть Шерлоку речь и продолжает отчитывать его за то, что он вообще отказался от логопедии. Шерлок считает это вполне логичным, но не может объяснить это Джону; как какой-то логопед может помочь ему с тем, что никто не может исправить? Слова _звучат_ у него в голове, но они не привязаны к поврежденной моторной коре3. Нет, им мешает его лимбическая система4, подвешенная в ужасе от полной потери Джона.

Джон болтает с ним, оставляя очевидные промежутки для Шерлока, чтобы он мог прервать и сделать замечание, если вдруг на него найдет вдохновение. Джон закатывает глаза, называет его идиотом, заставляет есть и пить, не давая ему провернуть ни один из его трюков, чтобы разжалобить и позволить поэксплуатировать других посетителей — по мере ухода за выздоравливающим, Джон не дает поблажек и подбирает собственный подход к своему нынешнему пациенту.

За исключением частично потерянной недели и того факта, что он не может говорить, он делает впечатляющие успехи в восстановлении своих умственных способностей, ошеломляя всех, кроме Джона и брата. Его физические травмы заживают дольше, и никакая сила воли, похоже, не влияет на способность его тела восстанавливаться быстрее, чем у обычного человека. Это крайне утомительно. Когда ему, наконец, удалось передать Джону смской, как надолго простираются пробелы в памяти, ему сказали, что его черепно-мозговая травма находится где-то в серой зоне между легкой и средней степенью. Он должен выздороветь, сказали ему медики. Должен. Это прозвучало как требование. Похоже, они думали, что он _поправится_ , если только будет делать то, что ему скажут.

Шерлок надеется, что теперь, когда он находится дома под присмотром Джона, скорость его физического выздоровления возрастет. Джон отличный врач — хирург-травматолог, не меньше, и было довольно возмутительно терпеть дилетантские усилия так называемых экспертов в больнице, когда у его постели тихо сидел отличный врач, казалось, считавший часы до их освобождения из медицинского учреждения так же нетерпеливо, как и сам Шерлок.

Изменения, вызванные физической реальностью его ранений, — не единственные, вызванные взрывом. Время, проведенное в чертогах, похоже, внесло некоторые изменения в поведение Шерлока. Ему сказали, что это вполне нормально, когда личные качества человека и даже вся личность изменяется под воздействием травм и последующего бессознательного состояния, на успокоительных, которое он перенес. Ему трудно судить, насколько значительными могут быть такие изменения, но иногда он ловит удивленные взгляды Джона и понимает, что это означает какое-то заметное отклонение. Вызвано ли это травмой или откровениями, полученными под успокоительными, и имеет ли это вообще значение?

Как по команде, появляется Джон с чаем — последняя чашка перед сном. Он все еще чувствует себя немного неуютно в спальне Шерлока, проведя за последние несколько дней в ней больше времени, чем за последние полгода. Когда Шерлок демонстративно перекатывается по матрасу, освобождая ему место, Джон колеблется. Шерлок делает вид, что ничего не замечает, но не может не видеть неуверенности на лице Джона, пока он размышляет. Когда такое безобидное движение стало чем-то, что должно быть взвешено и оценено? Медленно вздохнув, Джон садится, откидываясь на спинку кровати, и Шерлок ненавидит жалкое облегчение, заполняющее вены.

Шерлок касается своих ребер и жестом указывает на Джона, наблюдая, как тот осторожно расслабляется и, когда ожидаемая боль не приходит, смягчается выражение лица.

— Все в норме. Просто я восстанавливаюсь уже не так быстро, как раньше, — отвечает Джон, закатывая глаза из-за недостатков своего тела. — И тебе от взрыва досталось больше всего.

Они установили, что идеальным средством общения для Шерлока является его телефон, несмотря на увещевания Джона попытаться использовать свой голос, и поэтому он тянется к нему сейчас — печатает, а затем показывает экран Джону.

**— Мне сказали, что могло быть гораздо хуже. Ты спас мне жизнь. Снова. Это твоя вредная привычка.**

— Боюсь, на этот раз больше удачи, чем здравого смысла, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Если бы ты перестал попадать в поле зрения криминальных авторитетов, это бы очень помогло.

Они ухмыляются друг другу, и Шерлок чувствует, как поднимается его настроение. Джон все еще _здесь_. Он не полностью растворился в роли защитника врача и основного опекуна.

 **— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах** , — с притворной торжественностью печатает Шерлок. Момент проходит, позволяя этой напряженной тишине вновь опуститься на них. Она кажется хрупкой и напускной, но ни один из них, похоже, не знает, как оставить ее позади.

— Значит, ты до сих пор не помнишь ничего из того, что произошло в бассейне? — внезапно спрашивает Джон. Он сжимает руки на коленях и не поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть реакцию Шерлока.

Шерлок медленно качает головой.

**— Я читал полицейский отчет, но такое чувство, как будто это случилось с кем-то другим.**

Ему сказали, что он вряд ли вернет эти воспоминания. Джону придется помнить их ради него.

Джон теребит складку на простыне, отвернувшись от Шерлока.

— Он был безумен, одержим тобой. Он говорил о тебе так, будто знал тебя, будто наблюдал за тобой долгое, долгое время. Он знал то, чего не должен был знать. Он сказал, что я — твое слабое место, ключ к твоему падению…

Джон затихает, и Шерлока захлестывает волна настолько сильной тоски, что это физически больно. Его Джон... _другой_ Джон, никогда бы не начал такой разговор, не заключив Шерлока в объятия, его руки зарывались бы в волосы, успокаивая боль. Его слова перемежались бы усилением объятий и нежными поглаживаниями, поцелуями и всевозможными физическими утешениями, над которыми Шерлок посмеялся бы раньше, пока не узнал какое удовлетворение и сила могут исходить от такой поддержки.

— Он сказал, что я недостоин тебя, что он все исправит, и тогда ты поймешь, что он был прав.

Джим Мориарти был более одарен, чем предполагал Шерлок, и он видел и называл такие вещи о Шерлоке, какие он даже сам не понимал. Он знал, куда целиться, когда пришло время действовать. Шерлок во многом даже рад, что у него не останется воспоминаний о Джоне Ватсоне в жилете из «Семтекса». Кошмаров, которые он начал видеть, более чем достаточно и без дополнительного элемента реального воспоминания.

Его горло переполнено словами, которые не сработают и не успокоят, пальцы Шерлока теребят клавиши телефона.

**— Он был безумен, Джон, ты сам это сказал.**

Похоже, Джона не убедили слабые заверения Шерлока, но он перевел разговор на другую тему. Он начал проверять Шерлока, дабы убедиться, что никакие другие воспоминания о проведенном вместе времени не повреждены травмой головы. Шерлок не рассказывает ему о чертогах и о руинах, которые, как он боится, встретят его в следующий раз. Шерлок ничего ему не говорит, и точка.

Конечно, Джон, будучи Джоном, думает, что он ведет этот допрос ужасно тонко, и поэтому Шерлок позволяет ему поверить.

— Ты получил открытку от ребят из Нового Скотленд-Ярда. На ней ежики.

 **— Наверное, Андерсон ее выбрал. Причудливая, легкомысленная и безвкусная,** — печатает Шерлок.

Печатанье дает ему тот уровень безопасности, которого он жаждет — он может прочитать сначала у себя в голове то, что хочет донести, и может быть более уверенным, что в сообщении нет ничего непреднамеренного. Объединение слов в речь… убедиться, что ничто из того, что будет произнесено его ртом, не представляет опасности для этого хрупкого мира… слишком трудно.

Джон удивленно кривит губы — Шерлок явно прошел сегодняшнее испытание, вспомнив имя одного из членов команды Лестрейда.

— И Анджело шлет тебе привет. Говорит, что с нетерпением ждет встречи с тобой, как только ты будешь готов, — сообщает Джон, внимательно, но не в открытую наблюдая за Шерлоком.

Шерлоку вовсе не нужно копаться, чтобы найти это воспоминание или любое другое, так тесно связанном с Джоном. Это был первый раз, когда они вместе ужинали, хотя, будучи на расследовании, он на самом деле ничего не заказал. Джон удивил его своей готовностью подвергнуться неизвестной опасности и своим прямым подходом к выяснению того, что он хотел знать. Это было… освежающе. Он спросил, есть ли у Шерлока девушка, а когда тот ответил отрицательно, перешел к вопросу о парне. И Шерлок, будучи идиотом, ответил кратко, неудобно и неловко, и неуклюже отказался от наивных (и немедленно отвергнутых) авансов Джона.

Шерлок останавливается и пересматривает разговор. Он снова ловит себя на том, что размышляет о том, каким был для них поворотный момент в его сознании. Другой Джон, которого он создал в чертогах, был так похож на настоящего Джона Ватсона, так близок к его Джону, что Шерлок решил, что разница, сделавшая его таким открытым и беспечным, должна основываться на чем-то, что действительно произошло. Ему не приходило в голову, что эта разница могла быть чем-то, что _он_ сделал, а не чем-то из прошлого Джона. Но сейчас, от воспоминания о той ночи и важности, которую Джон, похоже, ей все еще придает, Шерлока вдруг затошнило. Если бы Шерлок отреагировал иначе, если бы он ответил более расплывчато, менее пренебрежительно, тогда, возможно… Возможно, именно этот разговор стал поворотным моментом, который направил их с Джоном историю в этом направлении, а не в том, в котором следовал спроецированный в его сознании Джон. Может быть, он сам упустил все шансы на привязанность или любовь Джона, даже не осознавая, что он разрушает, просто отреагировав, вместо того, чтобы обдумать последствия своих слов. Джон был интересным, необычным, и его внезапные и прямые вопросы заставили Шерлока почувствовать себя незащищенным и под пристальным вниманием, которое он больше привык использовать, чем притягивать.

Эти мысли, однажды рассмотренные, теперь вызывают ряд других ситуаций, в которых действия Шерлока могли быть изменены, что позволило бы появиться возможности развития отношений. Как это уместно, не может не думать Шерлок. Он создал эту жизнь, эту дружбу, товарищество и партнерство, которые он ценит превыше всего, но при этом он также обрек себя на то, что могло бы быть большим, если бы он не был таким своенравным, высокомерным или отвлеченным. Тюрьма, которую он сам себе создал. Если бы он только с самого начала обратил внимание на Джона и увидел, каким подарком он на самом деле был… Если бы он только взглянул на потенциал Джона, на его храбрость, преданность, доброту и увидел в нем идеальную защиту для собственных недостатков. Как он мог ответить так, чтобы оставалось место для интерпретации, для надежды? Если бы он только понимал, почему его так сразу же заворожило, так _потянуло_ к этому человеку. Он осознал свою нетипичную реакцию на Джона, но не понял ее значения. Идиот.

Как теперь он может исправить ущерб, нанесенный на столь ранней и хрупкой стадии их отношений?

 **— Мы могли бы пойти сегодня. У него получается отличный Тирамису** , — печатает Шерлок.

— Посмотрим, — уклончиво отвечает Джон. — Ты все еще должен отдыхать. Может быть, когда ты перестанешь принимать противоэпилептические лекарства.

Шерлок просто повторяет: « **Тирамису** », и Джон бросает на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Как насчет такого — мы сходим, если ты будешь есть три раза в день, спать по семь часов в сутки до конца недели.

 **— Два приема пищи, один из которых — тост, и пять часов сна** , — возражает Шерлок.

Джон задумывается и явно решает уступить, пока он ведет.

— По рукам, но на тосте будет яйцо. И ты немного вздремнешь.

Как по команде, Шерлок широко зевает и хмурится, глядя на самодовольную улыбку Джона.

 **— Отлично** , — печатает он, но прежде чем отправить сообщение, его палец зависает над экраном.

Почему он не может просто сказать это? Это слово он может произнести, просто замечание, лишенное явного эмоционального значения.

Он открывает рот, делает вдох, но тревога захлестывает его и заглушает синапсы, как короткое замыкание предохранителя. Джон наблюдает за ним, и Шерлок уверен, что он, должно быть, выглядит как идиот, разинув рот, как золотая рыбка, о которой Майкрофт говорил еще в детстве. Он шумно выдыхает, захлопывает рот и отправляет чертово, жалкое сообщение.

Джон знает, что этого следует ожидать, и вновь берет телефон, чтобы прочитать.

— Отлично.

Когда исчезают их напряженные улыбки, лицо Джона приобретает тот непостижимый вид, указывающий на то, что он заметил, что их взаимодействие вышло за пределы невидимой точки, которую Джон определяет, как «достаточно далеко». Или, может быть, он понимает, что даже одно слово все еще находится за пределами досягаемости его соседа по квартире, хотя обычно он лучше скрывает разочарование.

— Тогда спокойной ночи. — Джон вяло соскальзывает с кровати и идет к двери. Он оглядывается, как будто хочет сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого дважды стучит по двери и проходит дальше.

Шерлок закатывает на это глаза, но правда в том, что он никогда в жизни так много не спал. Джон настаивает на том, что для него нормально и полезно спать больше, чем обычно, объясняя, как его мозг адаптируется и восстанавливается и как сон необходим для этого, как будто Шерлок какой-то идиот. Шерлок знает, что он прав, но это не приносит особой пользы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Суставная губа плеча представляет собой ободок волокнистой хрящевой ткани, который прикрепляется по краю суставной впадины лопатки. Прикрепляясь подобным образом, губа способствует углублению довольно плоской впадины лопатки, создавая условия для лучшего вставления в нее головки плечевой кости. Кроме того, суставная губа оказывает «присасывающее» действие, способствуя еще более тесному соприкосновению суставных поверхностей плечевой кости и впадины лопатки.  
> Отрыв передней и нижней части суставной губы, вместе с прикрепленными к ней плече-лопаточными связками, приводит к передне-нижней нестабильности плеча и вывиху, отрыв верхней ее части, с прикрепленным сухожилием длинной головки двуглавой мышцы — к верхней нестабильности, отрыв задней части губы — соответственно к задней нестабильности.  
> Нестабильность плеча приводит к резкому снижению его функции, особенно у пациентов, которые ведут активный образ жизни.  
> Повреждение суставной губы лопатки сопровождается болью в плече, ощущением клацанья и нестабильности плечевого сустава.
> 
> 2 — Афазия Брока (эфферентная моторная афазия) — расстройство речи (афазия), вызванное поражением двигательного речевого центра (центр Брока).  
> Пациенты с афазией Брока достаточно хорошо могут понять и осмыслить речь, но их способность формировать слова нарушена. Обычно заболевание влияет на речеобразование и письмо (небеглая аграфия, дисграфия), существенно затрудняя попытки пациентов общаться. Тем не менее устная и письменная коммуникация несет смысл для пациента.
> 
> 3 — Моторная кора, также известная как двигательная кора (англ. Motor cortex) — области коры больших полушарий, отвечающих за планирование, контроль и выполнение произвольных движений.  
> Традиционно моторной корой считается область в лобной доле, расположенная в задней части прецентральной извилины непосредственно перед центральной бороздой.
> 
> 4 — Лимбическая система (от лат. limbus — граница, край) — совокупность ряда структур головного мозга, расположенных на обеих сторонах таламуса, непосредственно под конечным мозгом. Окутывает верхнюю часть ствола головного мозга, будто поясом, и образует его край (лимб). Это не отдельная система, а скопление структур из конечного мозга, промежуточного мозга (диэнцефалона), и среднего мозга (мезэнцефалона).  
> Участвует в регуляции функций внутренних органов, обоняния, автоматической регуляции, эмоций, памяти, сна, бодрствования и др. Термин «лимбическая система» впервые введен в научный оборот в 1952 году американским исследователем Паулем Мак-Лином.


	8. Когда плотина прорвется

В ту ночь ему снится бассейн, но он почти уверен, что это образ, созданный им из фрагментов истины. Как ни странно, больше всего его беспокоят запахи гари, хлорки и сухой бетонной пыли, и когда он просыпается, дрожащий и дезориентированный, он долго дышит через нос, убеждая себя, что ничего этого нет.

Иногда в этих снах из темноты выходит Мориарти, а иногда — Джон. Иногда у Мориарти в руках пистолет, иногда он держит телефон, который одним нажатием кнопки взорвет бомбу, привязанную к туловищу Шерлока.

Объективно Шерлок знает, что это его исцеляющий разум осмысливает фрагменты данной ему информации, пытаясь заполнить пробелы в памяти таким образом, чтобы это имело смысл и удовлетворяло его. Он не уверен, является ли это результатом его эмоциональной перезагрузки, но на первобытном уровне сны нервируют и расстраивают его в течение нескольких часов после пробуждения.

В отчетах говорится, что на Джоне был жилет со взрывчаткой, в них рассказывается о демонстрации силы, предшествовавшей взрыву, об обратной стороне преимущества и о головокружительном темпе изменений, во время противостояния с Мориарти, когда он пытался одержать верх. В них также говорится, что для того, чтобы дать им обоим шанс выбраться живыми, Шерлок пошел на ужасный риск и выстрелил в бомбу.

Это отрезвляющая истина, которая заставляет его зарыться лицом в подушку, вместо того чтобы предупредить Джона о том, насколько он расстроен, когда он резко вырывается из этих снов: если Джона не убьет простой факт знакомства с ним, он может непреднамеренно изгнать этого человека из своей жизни своими чувствами.

Иногда ему кажется, что он находит проблески реальных воспоминаний о той ночи: безумный блеск фанатизма в глазах «Джима из АйТи», ужасное понимание, зарождающееся в глазах Джона, танцующие красные точки лазерных прицелов, выискивающие их. Вот его собственная рука, слегка дрожащая от масштабности его выбора, и в ней холодная рукоятка пистолета.

Единственная постоянная в его снах — это отсутствие голоса. Как бы он ни боролся, слова не приходят. Он знает, что это то, что он сам добавил к рассказу — полицейские отчеты содержат страницы стенограмм всего, что он сказал.

Когда Шерлок рывком просыпается позже той ночью, в неподвижном ночном воздухе чувствуется напряженная атмосфера и эхо его испуганного крика. Это кошмар был слишком сильным, слишком реальным, чтобы он смог заглушить крики.

— Шерлок? — кричит Джон так громко, что даже он слышит панику в его голосе.

Кровать наверху сильно скрипит — Джон быстро тянется за телефоном или пистолетом, или за тем и другим.

Потной и дрожащей рукой Шерлок нащупывает свой телефон.

 **Я в порядке. Кошмар.**

Шерлок слышит, как через мгновение, прочитав сообщение, Джон встает. Его движения быстры и целеустремленны, он идет к своей двери, передумывает и возвращается к комоду. Шерлок слышит, как выдвигаются ящики, потом Джон спускается по лестнице и заглядывает в комнату. Он натянул футболку и старый потрепанный халат.

— Ты в порядке?

Шерлок неуверенно кивает, но Джон медлит.

— Я могу зайти?

Шерлок наклоняет голову вперед, изо всех сил стараясь замедлить дыхание и отогнать ужас, оставшийся от сна. На самом деле Джон не может видеть многого из-за льющегося через окно тусклого света уличных фонарей, но он колеблется всего секунду, прежде чем проскользнуть внутрь и снова закрыть дверь.

Он осторожно садится на кровать. Несомненно, легкий прогиб и натяжение матраса не должны были заставить желудок Шерлока упасть.

— Ты кричал. Впервые, — произносит Джон так тихо, что, если бы не поздний час и близость Джона, Шерлок с трудом расслышал бы его. — Когда-то это был мой коронный номер, — осторожно добавляет он, возможно, чтобы оценить настроение Шерлока и уменьшить его смущение. Если до этого Джон редко заходил в его комнату днём, то чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз Джон входил ночью, Шерлоку хватит пальцев на одной руке

Шерлок не двигается и никак не реагирует на слова Джона, но тот все равно остается. С глубоким и внезапным вздохом Джон откидывается на одеяло и ложится рядом с Шерлоком.

Такое чувство, что все функции тела Шерлока останавливаются, кроме беспорядочного стука сердца, который Джон наверняка должен слышать.

Джон ложится на спину, голова опускается на подушку, он переплетает пальцы и кладет руки на живот.

— Когда я только вернулся из армии, мне снились ужасные сны, — говорит Джон. — Мне везло, если я спал по три часа в сутки. Я просыпался и слишком боялся заснуть вновь. — Его слова тяжелы и очень личные, но Джон произносит их низким, суховатым тоном, который, как понимает Шерлок, должно быть использовал, чтобы успокаивать многих пациентов.

— Я знал, что это всего лишь сны, знал, что они не реальны, и часто они были хуже, чем то, что я испытал на самом деле, но знание не помогало. В два часа ночи это ощущается, как будто любая из увиденных во сне вещей уже случилась. Или может случиться. — Джон слегка шевелится, его хлопковая футболка шуршит, когда он устраивается поудобнее на простынях Шерлока. — В такие ночи мне не помешала бы компания. Какой-нибудь отвлекающий фактор или что-то в этом роде.

Несколько минут он молчит, а Шерлок лежит неподвижно и старается не ерзать и не дышать слишком громко — не делать ничего, что могло бы заставить Джона вспомнить, где он находится, и решить вернуться в свою постель. Его присутствие — успокаивает; Джон был якорем Шерлока, его путеводной звездой с того момента, как он переехал в 221Б и начал перестраивать жизнь Шерлока, даже не подозревая об этом. Его присутствие — это гравитация. Шерлок не разлетится на части, пока находится на орбите Джона.

— Станет лучше, — наконец говорит Джон. — Для этого нужно время, и у меня они все еще случаются, но… стало лучше уже через день после встречи с тобой, так что… я буду здесь. Возможно это будет не легко, и они не пройдут быстро в связи с… травмой и всем остальным, но… я пытаюсь сказать, что тебе не нужно проходить через это в одиночку.

Разве Джону не снились кошмары о бассейне? В то время как Шерлок больше всего парализован почти полной потерей Джона и раскрытием причин этого страха, смог ли Джон оставить позади тяжелое испытание — быть похищенным и почти убитым психом? Или Шерлок был слишком поглощен собой, чтобы заметить это? Является ли это еще одним доказательством того, насколько он эмоционально скомпрометирован? Насколько _сломан_?

Он не хочет говорить о бассейне, но он хочет поговорить о том, почему _Джон_ не говорил об этом, кроме как мимоходом, случайными обрывками, а он никогда не знал, как начать такой разговор. У него много вопросов о Джоне Ватсоне начинающихся с _«Почему»_.

Они лежат в темноте, не касаясь друг друга и даже не глядя друг на друга, казалось бы, оба погружены в свои собственные размышления. Шум проезжающего транспорта слышен не так громко в задней части дома, но в тишине Шерлок слышит звук каждого проезжающего автомобиля, шум, издаваемый соседскими кошками, и приглушенные скрипы и стоны дома.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — бормоча спрашивает Джон после нескольких минут молчания.

Шерлоку не нужно даже думать об этом, он инстинктивно протягивает здоровую руку и нащупывает ладони Джона, чтобы похлопать по ним, надеясь, что Джон истолкует это как «Пожалуйста, останься». Но когда Шерлок касается и выравнивает руку, Джон поднимает свою руку и поворачивает ладонь, переплетая пальцы с Шерлоковыми; их соединенные руки падают на одеяло между ними, где и остаются, когда оба вновь засыпают.

>>>>><<<<<

Еще очень рано, когда Шерлок вновь просыпается. Солнце еще даже не начало подниматься, но темнота сменилась полупрозрачностью, которая меняет само ее качество, очерчивая занавески на окне его спальни. Ребра болят, как всегда после долгого пребывания в одной позе, но ему требуется мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, что эти незнакомые ощущения — ритмичное дыхание Джона; небольшой комок в горле, когда он выдыхает, тепло другого тела рядом и запах шампуня Джона, усиливающийся от тепла его головы на подушках Шерлока.

Они двигались всю ночь — Джон лежал на боку лицом к двери, а Шерлок — позади него. Они не соприкасаются, но все же достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать, как их кожа согревает воздух между ними. Было бы так просто протянуть руку и дотронуться до Джона — если Шерлок сделает это мягко, то, возможно, даже не разбудит его. Он мог бы дотронуться до его плеч, шеи, спины, волос, и Джон продолжил бы спать и никогда не узнал бы об этом. А если он проснется, то Шерлок сможет сказать ему, что это была случайность, ошибка, вызванная путаницей между сном и бодрствованием.

Больше, чем когда-либо, его переполняет гнев, что он не может поговорить с Джоном, не может спросить, что происходит между ними, не может узнать, что все это _значит_. Это _Джон_ — в жизни Шерлока не было никого, похожего на него. Как будто Шерлок внезапно ожил в тот день в Бартсе, и все, что было до, было отвлечением, чтобы скоротать время до прихода Джона. Он никогда не знал, каково это — полагаться на кого-то, доверять кому-то. В обмен на дружбу с Джоном Шерлок научился принимать во внимание чужие чувства — разумеется, он все еще работает над этим даже сейчас, но после тридцати с лишним лет защитного эгоизма и приобретенного превознесения себя над другими он чувствует, что за эти месяцы с Джоном добился большего прогресса, чем когда-либо прежде. У Шерлока была вся неделя, пока он выздоравливал, чтобы подумать об этом, и он с трудом может поверить, что голос покинул его именно сейчас, когда он так много хочет сказать.

Он хочет рассказать Джону о своих снах — не о кошмарах с бассейном, а о саде, о разговорах, которые они вели, о дождливых вечерах, когда Шерлок часами растворялся в поцелуях и прикосновениях Джона. _Я мечтал о тебе_ , хочет сказать он Джону. Сейчас, в темноте, его губы пытаются медленно и неторопливо произносить беззвучные слова, смакуя их ощущение, наслаждаясь растягивание длинных гласных. Он чувствует себя в безопасности, зная, что Джон спит. Нет ничего, что он мог бы сказать спящему человеку, что заставило бы его мир внезапно рухнуть. Он вдыхает запах Джона, вбирая его глубоко в легкие и позволяя ему согревать себя изнутри. Совершенно фантастично представить количество атомов, коснувшихся Джона и теперь поглощаемых через дыхание телом Шерлока, но он находит эту идею успокаивающей. Выдыхает так же медленно, оставляя призрак пропитанного Джоном дыхания на языке и губах, когда они изгибаются и гладят формы слов. _Я мечтал о тебе._

К его удивлению, слова складываются, и, произнесенные шепотом, они все равно получаются целыми. Это как тонкая трещина в плотине, слова проходят по ее шву, медленно, медленно, пока их не наберется достаточно, чтобы стечь вниз. И она не останавливается, капля не замедляется — теперь она нашла путь и достигнув неустановленного критического объема, она капает, маленькая, но устойчивая. Позади нее вес воды, настойчивый и массивный, но капля должна увеличиться, прежде чем превратится в струйку, ручеек, поток, ручей, водопад, наводнение. Время и энергия — это сырье, которое всегда было у Шерлока, терпение — это то, чему он должен научиться.

Он наклоняет голову, закрывает глаза и представляет себе, как капля разрушает плотину, как вода находит путь, — не один, а несколько — находит слабые места, изъян, что даст ей точку, чтобы начать прорубать путь.

— Я мечтал... о тебе, — шепчет Шерлок в спину спящему Джону. Его голос, неразвитый, но функционирующий, подчиняется ломаным фразам. Все эти невропатологи были бесполезны, потому что они не могли предложить ему правильные слова, чтобы начать говорить. Правильные фразы должны были набирать обороты и иметь цель, сначала сформироваться в виде идей, прежде чем их можно было бы выразить. Его мозг достаточно восстановился, чтобы он мог говорить короткими предложениями, возможно, и его сердце сможет восстановиться достаточно, чтобы найти в себе мужество придать им смысл.

— Я c-слышал тебя. Ты... спас... меня.

Снова и снова он произносит эти простые фразы. Они царапают горло, вызывая слезы на глазах. И каждый раз, когда он вдыхает, он ищет другой путь: мягче, жестче, глаза закрыты, глаза открыты, на вдохе, на выдохе. Тревога накатывает и отступает, как море, и представить себе, что в его силах контролировать ее, Шерлок может не больше, чем удержать руками прилив.

Он все еще пытается.

Его слова не звучат громче выдоха, но это только начало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уважаемые читатели! Хочу предупредить, что следующая глава _возможно_ выйдет с задержкой - кое-какие накладки обрушили стройную систему. Но! Глава обязательно будет!


End file.
